Just a year
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Yes! My friends it is that time again. So here's what I did I took beauty and the beast and inuyasha with Sesshxolder Rin and mashed them together in an almost twister version. You be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

Just a year

Chp.1

Disclaimer

Meet their fate

(This would be my second fan fiction since the last one went phenomenally well (thank you to those who favorited, followed and review) and I thought I could try something new. Now let the story begin.

"Look Kana it cries." Kagura jested poking Rins side with the tip of her foot.

Rin looked up at her abusor hell bent on not showing her weakness.

"Yes Kagura." Rin breathed out. "It cries."

Kaguras eyes widen in anger. Bringing her hand back then flung it forward smacking Rin on the cheek. Rin fell to the ground covering her already bruised cheek.

"Filthy wretch. No wonder your parents gave you up." Kagura spat.

Rubbing her hand Kagura continued to glare at Rin who stayed silent on the ground.

"Kana." Kagura called looking to the shadows of the hall. Out appeared a child with white hair and an oval mirror in her hands.

"Yes?" Kana asked with a cold distant voice.

"Clean up the witch. And tell Kaede-sama that she fell." Kagura looked down at Rin who was flaring up at her. Kagura did a swift kick to Rins mid-section and heard the sicken crack of her ribs breaking.

"Twice." Kagura smiled in satisfaction and walked away from the two.

Kana watched as Kagura turned the corner and immediately dropped to her knees next to Rin. Placing her mirror next to her knees Kana ghosted her hands over Rins wounded figure trying not to touch her.

"Leave it alone Kana." Rin breathed out.

"But Rin I can help."

A white glow started to surround Rin.

"No Rin. Please I can help." Kana pleaded reaching for Rin but the white light kicked her back.

Kana wat he'd in helplessness as the light became brighter then dulled down exposing a flawless Rin. The cuts and bruises that marred Rins porcelain skin were no longer there. Her doe brown eyes were no longer half closed with blue and black surrounding them and we plump pink lips were once again full. Even the ghastly scratches that Kagura raked down her arm didn't leave a scar. Rin even started to breathe regularly with her Rins back in place however she started to fall backwards.

Hastily Kana caught her before she could hit the cold stone floor beneath them. After seconds of waiting Rins eyes snapped open and she shot up into a sitting position quickly observing her surroundings. Looking around in momentary confusion until her hazel eyes landed on Kana who seemed to be holding her breath and tears. Quickly Rin wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I still remember." Rin whispered.

Kana let out a sob and clung to Rin like a lifeline.

"KANA!"

Both Rin and Kana separated abruptly. Rin stood first with Kana following suite while picking up her mirror.

"Go." Rin pushed Kana towards Kaguras biting voice.

"No...I don't-" Kana protested.

"Kana. You need to go." Rin said more firmly wiping away the remains of Kanas tears. Taking a deep steadying breath Kana gave Rin one weak smile then stoiced her face. Putting the mirror back in its respective place against her chest and walked past Rin and turned the same corner Kagura had.

Watching as her sister turn the corner Rin let out a breath she had been holding and slouched against the wall behind her tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I almost forgot." Rin whispered her tears coming down harder.

"Do you wish to die?" A cold baritone voiced asked a squirming toad demon.

"N-no m-mi l-lord." The toad demon stuttered instantly getting on his knees and bowing his head low to the ground.

"Then you will do well to remember that this one does not require such trivial things such as sleep." The inu-youki spat.

"O-of course mi-mi lord. It was foolish of me to-to say that someone as highly respected as you would-"

"Silence."

Instantly the rambling stopped.

"Leave."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sa...I-I m-m-mean my lord. My l-lord please f-forgive this lowly o-"

Sesshomaru growled and the toad demon scampered to his feet and fled the room as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

"Incompetent servant." Sesshomaru snarled going back to his scrolls.

*Knock knock.*

*Knock knock knock*

Sesshomaru growled when no one got the door.

*knock knock knock kno-*

Sesshomaru ripped open the door to find a batted looking woman leaning on a slightly broken walking stick.

"Please you have to help my daughter." The human woman rasped coughing into her bloodied hand.

Sesshomaru looked over the dying woman with disdain and sneered.

"This Sesshomaru will do no such thing."

Almost closing the door the woman coughed out.

"He eats at you doesn't he? Your demon?"

Sesshomaru was at her neck in an instant holding her up in the air.

"You know nothing." Sesshomaru snarled squeezing the lady's neck.

"I-I do. I know that you haven't mated in the proper time so now he fights you for control. And you fight back." The woman strained clawing at Sesshomarus hand.

Sesshomaru glared at the woman a moment longer then dropped her to the ground.

"You know nothing human. Remove your hideous presence from my sight."

The woman grabbed her neck and stated to cough up more blood.

"Weak." Sesshomaru spat.

"Weak." The woman laughed wiping the blood from her chin with the back of her tattered sleeve.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman got up slowly using her broken stick for support. Soon the woman was standing up full height and looking at Sesshomaru with blank brown eyes.

"I thought you were different my lord. But I pity your predicament so I'll make you a deal." The woman said in a haunty voice a pink glow surrounding her lifting her from the ground.

"Help my daughter and I will subdue your demon completely. Do not help her and I will let your demon take over before your year of fighting is up. And I will have it kill you slowly."

Images of the girl he was suppose to be looking for flooded into his mind robbing him of his vision.

"But know this youki. I can only suppress your demon for and you still maintain control over him. But after your year is up he will take over and you will have no power then."

The pink glow died down and the woman dropped to the ground lifeless.

"Hn." Sesshomaru went to go back inside but he saw a red string on his pinky. Ignoring it Sesshomaru started to close the door until he felt he demon begin to surface. Growling irritably Sesshomaru picked his hand and found no end to the string nearby. So he followed it.

Soooo? What do you think? Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chp.2

Disclaimer

It could be worse

"Rin. Rin." Kana shook her older sister trying to get a response from her.

"Mfh." Rin rolled away from Kana.

"Same Rin." Kana chuckled.

Hearing the shoji door slam open Kana briskly stood from Rin and looked towards the door to see a scowling Kagura.

"Why is she not awake?"

"I-i tried my lady but-"

Kagura held up her hand which had Kana cease her talking instantly. Reaching into her kimono sleeve Kagura took out a handcrafted fan and went over to Rin smacking her on her outstretched hand. Hard.

"OW!" Rin sat up rubbing her hand looking for the culprit. Finding Kaguras deep red eyes glowering at her she glared back.

"What was that for?" Rin bristled.

"Because I had to be the one to come and wake you up witch."

Rin continued to glare at her.

"Don't make your punishment worse witch. The only reason I am letting you off easy is because Kaede-sama needs you." Kagura put the fan back into her sleeve and left.

Kana glanced at Rin who seemed to be glaring at the door.

"Are you okay Rin?"

Rin tore her eyes away from the door and looked at her sister.

"Never better." She smiled.

Getting up Rin went to the basin on the dresser to wash herself.

"Rin. Why can't we just run from here?" Kana asked setting her mirror down beside Rins basin.

Rin sighed and set down the pitcher she had been holding.

"Kana. You know we can't. You're just getting control of your powers."

"But you can teach me! You can teach me all you know and-"

"But I can't teach you everything Kana." Rin said softly.

"I just-I just don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Kana choked.

Not saying anything Rin pulled Kana in for a hug. After awhile she pulled back from Kana and found that she was crying as well.

"Thanks Kana." Rin laughed wiping her face. "You got your juices on me."

"Sorry." Kana laughed wiping her face as well.

Grabbing Kanas mirror from the dresser Rin handed it to her.

"Never give up."

"Even if the war is half won." Kana finished grabbing her mirror from Rin.

Both Kana and Rin gleamed at their fathers words. Kana walked out after a while leaving Rin by herself. Turning to the mirror Rin looked at tired reflection.

"Never give up." She repeated.

Just as Rin got her hair into a side ponytail she arrived at Kaedes door and did a quick knock.

"Come in."

"Hello Kaede-sama. How are you?" Rin chirped as she entered the room.

Kaede peered over to Rin and smiled.

"Well my dear. Well."

Kaede grabbed a paper from the side of one of her medicine bowls and handed it to Rin. Rin reached out with her bruising hand and took the piece of paper from her.

"Rin my child. What happened to you?"

Rin looked at her hand and noticed that it was in fact beginning to bruise very severely.

"Oh uh. I slept on it wrong."

"Sit here my child so I can look at it closer."

"But Kaede-sama I have to-"

"Sit."

Rin sighed and sat down across from the older miko holding out her hand. Kaede examined it closer and noticed that it was more of a fracture than a bruise.

"This looks more then sleeping on it wrong Rin."

Rin shrugged and started to look over her list of chores.

-Wash dishes

-Mend clothes

-Find Kaguras special occasion kimono

-Wash clo-

"Wait." Rin picked up the list to look at it closer.

"Kaede. Has-has Kagura been picked for the sacrifice?"

Kaede set Rins hand down on her lap and went for the gauze that was behind her back.

"Aye my child. She has been chosen." Kaede began to wrap Rins hand in the gauze.

"Does she know?" Rin persisted.

"I plan to tell her at supper."

"But isn't it supposed to be tomorrow?"

Kaede sighed and snipped the access gauze.

"I know."

Taping the last bit onto Rins wrist Kaede smiled.

"There dear. All done."

"Thank you Kaede-sama."

"No problem dear. Just don't sleep on your hands anymore."

Rin smiled at Kaedes jest and got up while grabbing the list from her side.

(I could end it here...but I HATE when authors end at a mundane part so I shall continue.)

Picking up the clothes basket outside of the door, Rin started to stroll down to the river. Halfway through the woods Rin heard a rustle in the trees. Just as she turned to the noise Rin was knocked down and pinned from behind.

"You're getting slow Rin."

Rin smiled and pushed her weight to her side lifting herself off the ground and flipping onto Kohaku effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"And you're getting weaker."

"Damn Rin." Kohaku wheezed clutching his stomach.

"What did you eat rocks?"

Rin wiped her hands on her kimono.

"No actually. Boulders." Rin laughed reaching out her bandage hand to help him up. Kohaku looked at her hand in disdain and got up by himself.

"What happened Rin?"

"I fell?" Rin tried, going for her basket. Kohaku was quicker and picked it up before Rin could get to it.

"Kohaku." Rin laughed lunging for it.

"Nope." Kohaku snorted keeping the basket out of her reach.

"Woow. Bummer." Kohaku replied biting into an apple he picked up along the way.

"Yeah well. I do feel sorry for her...but not completely."

"Well yeah. She has abused you since day one Rin. Why should you feel sorry for her?"

Rin sighed as she sat back on her feet in the chilled wet grass, relishing in the freedom she had at the moment.

Sesshomaru went pass a human couple and scoffed.

'Humans.' And continued to follow the red string on his pinky. But as he went further the string was pulling him backwards towards the human couple. Back tracking sesshomaru saw that it trailed up to the human woman.

"Defective string." Sesshomaru snarled setting himself down near a tree waiting for the string to figure itself out.

"So when is she going to tell her?"

"Tonight."Rin murmured putting the clothes back in the basket.

"Did you want to stay over? You know Sango misses you."

Picking up the basket Rin smiled.

"And I miss her but I still have a lot todo." Walking back into the woods Rin felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down she saw that it was caught on a branch.

"Kohaku hold this please." Rin handed him the basket and unlatched her sleeve from it.

"Good?"

"Good." Rin smiled going for the basket again but kohaku kept it from her.

Kohaku smiled and started to run from Rin. Who soon followed suit obviously to the red string that was trailing behind her.

There I shall stop. I do apologize for any grammatical errors and/or spelling errors. But my gratitude must be shown to those who followed and reviewed just as this story came out. I just...thank you. Thank you so much. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

Disclaimer

Then again...

"Marvelous. You're back." Kaede chimed as she stopped her sweeping on the front porch.

"See you later Rin." Kohaku gave Rin a quick side hug and left down the dirt road.

"Bye Kohaku." Rin smiled watching his retreating form.

"A handsome boy that one." Kaede commented going back to her sweeping.

"Yeah." Rin blushed turning to the basket of clothes. Bending down Rin went to hang up the piece of clothing in her hand.

"Oh no child. I got this could ye go get supper ready?"

"Of course." Rin complied setting down the clothing she hand been holding back in the basket and walked inside the house.

/

Arranging the bowls on the long rectangular table then put the pot in the middle last Rin called everyone to dinner. As soon as everyone was settled, Rin went to find Kaguras kimono.

Just as Rin pulled out the beautifully jeweled purple kimono she heard Kaguras enraged scream that was followed by angry footsteps and the shoji door being ripped open.

"You witch! You knew! You knew I had been picked didn't you! Didn't you!" Kagura screamed approaching Rin effectively pushing her down on the hard wood floor.

Rin kept silent and pushed herself off the floor. Picking up the kimono carefully Rin placed it on the chest. Kagura became angry and ruffly grabbed Rin by the neck hoisting her up into the air.

"Fix this."

Rin clawed at Kaguras hand trying to relive the pressure Kagura was inflicting on her throat.

"She can't help you if she's dead." Rin heard Kanas cold voice say.

Kagura looked over to Kana with wild red eyes and threw Rin to the ground. Rins hand instantly went to her throat as she coughed violently.

"How can she help me?" Kagura seethed whirling to face Kana who stood regal at the door.

Rin looked to Kana from the floor with pleading eyes and shook her head 'no'. However Kana wasn't looking her way, instead she was staring Kagura down.

"She can transform into you." Kana said simply.

Kagura broke her stare down from Kana and turned to Rin.

"You will do this."

"I will not." Rin rasped.

"Oh you will...or" Kagura went over to Kana who was at the door and gripped her throat viciously.

"She dies." Kagura squeezed slightly making Kana wheeze.

"No! I'll do it!" Rin got to her feet forgetting her own problem.

Kagura smiled and unlatched her hand from Kanas throat.

"I-I just need something of yours." Rin stuttered.

Kagura picked out a feather from her bun and threw it to the floor next to Rin. Rin bent down to pick up the red and white thing.

"Now both of you get out. I need to have my beauty sleep." Kagura said moving to the side so both Kana and Rin could leave. Just as Rin passed Kagura stopped her.

"Don't try anything clever witch. I find one thing out of place during this and I will not hesitate to kill her."

Rin nodded and quickly stepped out of the room.

/:::

So here's what I'm going todo...every other day i will update (just don't hold me to tight on it) since I have some of the chapters on hand and just need to edit them and such. I know short apologies next one a bit longer promise. But other then that tell me what you think thanks... :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.2.5

Disclaimer

Then again...

(Hello again. I know still same day already updated but that was an unfair update and truthfully too short. So here's a 2.5 to continue on and I promise to have chapters no where near 500 words again...enjoy :)

"Rin. Rin. I'm sorry. I didn't think she would actually go for it." Kana blubbered watching Rin pace the floor.

"Well she did Kana and now your life is on the line." Rin countered still pacing the small expanse of her room.

"I-I know. But Rin. I saw a way for you to get out of here and-"

"Yes. But I have to be in agreement to Kana." Rin reprimanded.

"I know." Kana whispered hanging her head in shame.

Rin stopped pacing and looked to her sister who was sniffling on her bed. Sighing Rin went over to Kana and sat next to her taking one of her hands.

"Look Kana. I'm sorry I yelled at you and I know you want to help but...I can't-I can't just leave here. Not with her."

Kana looked up with her tearing brown eyes that reminded Rin of their mother.

"I'll be fine Rin. I'm still in training and from what Kaede said I would be able to blow her on her ass if I wanted to." Kana laughed.

"I bet you could." Rin laughed.

Kana smiled and wiped her eyes then a thought struck her.

"What are you going to tell Kaede?"

Rin looked to the floor trying to think of something but nothing came to her.

"Damn."

/

"Kaede-sama Rin has decided to take my place for the sacrifice." Kagura announced confidently slinging her arm around Rins shoulders.

"Really?" Kaede questioned raising one of her graying eyebrows.

Rin stiffly shook her head yes.

"Mhm." Kaede set down the scroll she was reading down and looked at the two.

"And how do ye plan to pull this off? You know they only choose a demoness preferably Kaguras age."

Kagura cut in before Rin could utter a word.

"She will turn into me and I will turn into her." Kagura explained.

"And how precisely are you going to turn into her?"

"I have someone working on that." Kagura waved it away with her free hand that wasn't slung across Rins shoulder.

"And Rin child. Ye agreed with this?"

"Yes. She has actually. She just couldn't bare to see her favorite sister go into the belly of the beast." Kagura pinched Rins cheek.

"Rin?" Kaede said more firmly.

Rin looked at Kaede feeling Kaguras heavy gaze on her.

"I can't let my sister get hurt." She choked.

"Very well." Kaede nodded getting up from her chair slowly. Just as she took a step Kaedes foot caught on the rug in front of her.

"Kaede!" Rin got from under Kaguras arm and raced to Kaede before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rin asked helping Kaede steady herself.

"Aye child I'm fine." Kaede patted Rins hand that was on her arm.

Looking over to the window Kaede noticed that the sun was setting.

"Ye better get ready child." Kaede announced motioning to the sun.

Rin looked out the window as well and sighed.

"Okay Kaede-sama." Rin let go of Kaedes arm and went out of the room.

Kagura watched as Rin walked out of the room and smiled.

'Twit.' She thought and went to go out of the room herself.

"Kagura. Come here." Kaede commanded.

Kagura rolled her eyes but complied to Kaedes request all the same and went over to the miko.

"Yes Kaede-sama?"

"How long will ye stay as Rin?"

"Just until she comes back." Kagura shrugged.

"And how do ye know she's going to come back?"

"Oh please Kaede-sama you know Rin is a fighter. And she definitely wouldn't leave her sister here." Kagura laughed darkly.

"Aye." Kaede clasped her hands together and started to chant the wind around her began to pick up.

"What are you doing you old hag?" Kagura sneered stepping back trying to go for the door.

Kaedes chanting became louder and the room darkened. Kaede then shot both of her hands out a bright light erupting from them gripping Kagura.

"Let me go old woman!" Kagura screamed fighting against Kaedes strange hold on her. But the grip only became tighter and Kaguras vision began to but then became dark altogether.

Kaede then dropped her to the ground panting.

"Please be safe Rin." Kaede whispered then collapsed in the chair behind her drained of energy.

/

Better?


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.3

Disclaimer

Nope...it couldn't be any worse

'Concentrate.' Rin chided herself as she closed her eyes once again.

After a few moments of waiting Rin felt her body begin to heat up and stretch while her short nail began to pull out to be longer. Rin peeked one of her eyes open to see a blurry red pupil stare back at her.

"Hey Rin I-"

Rins eye snapped shut as she pushed herself back from the mirror.

"DAMNIT!" She screeched pushing on the dresser in front of her.

Kana burst into the room faster as she heard her sisters screech and dropped the kimono she had been holding for her.

"Rin are you okay? What happened? And why aren't you ready the sun's almost down." Kana listed going over to Rin.

"I almost had it." Rin sighed gripping the sides of the dresser.

"Well...what are you thinking about?"

"Dad. Chiyo. You. What's going to happen to you if I don't do this." Rin gripped the dresser tighter taking a breath.

"Okaay." Kana stayed silent thinking for a moment.

"Oh! Then all you have todo is stop thinking about us."

"What?" Rin looked at Kana confused.

"Close your eyes."

"Ka-"

"Come on Rin. Kaede taught me this."

Rin gave Kana a perplexed look but complied.

"Okay. Now clear your mind of everything and just focus on the person you want to be."

Rin breathed out and pictured Kagura. Again her body began to heat up her skin stretched as well as her height as it begin to differ from her usual petite form.

"Kami." She heard Kana say under her breath.

Rin opened her eyes one by one and saw blood red eyes staring back at her. Her once long curled soft chestnut brown hair was now a straight ink black ending just below her shoulders. Her petite curvy stature was now talk and regal with curves in places she didn't know existed. Opening her mouth while examining in the mirror closer she noticed that her once dull human teeth were now white sharp fangs. Putting her now clawed hands in front of her Rin looked them over gazing over them and noticed that she even sported Kaguras spider tattoo on her right wrist.

"It worked." She whispered.

"Rin?" Kana asked cautiously approaching her.

Rin whirled around knocking down her basin onto the hard wood floor. Kana stepped back in order to not get hit by it.

"Sorry." Rin said sheepishly.

Kana looked at Rin still surprised confused almost in what she was seeing.

"Kana? What's wrong?"

"You look just like her." Kana whispered.

"Kana it's still me." Rin stepped to her but Kana still stepped back afraid.

Rin watched as Kana go around her cautiously to pick up the kimono she had dropped on the ground. Picking up the kimono Kana threw it to Rin who caught it easily. Holding it up to the source of light that was in her room Rin eyes the piece of clothing with weariness. The kimono was black with red lacing in the middle of it and the kimono seemed to stop short, very short. A slit was made as well from the waist of the kimono down.

"Kana? What is this? Where is the purple kimono?"

"She-"

"She didn't want you putrid anything to be wearing anything as stupendous ad valuable as the purple kimono. And you lucky I care anything about my image other wise I would've given you a potato sack."

Rin turned towards "her" voice and saw herself standing in the for way with her arms crossed. Looking closely she noticed her once expressive hazel eyes were now blank.

"Ugh. I don't know how you humans can stand yourselves." Kagura whined.

"Kagura..are you blind?"

"Oh yes witch I am in fact. Why? Well I don't know. Ask the old hag who did it." Kagura sneered.

Rin and Kana stared at Kagura speechless.

"I can feel you two looking at me so stop it." Kana sneered again.

"Kana get Rin ready its almost time for her to go anyway." Kagura ordered pushing off of the door, leaving the room.

/

"Rin stop fidgeting!"

"I can't help it, this thing makes me uncomfortable."

"I'm so glad one thing came from me being blind. I don't have to see your big body stretch out my kimono.

"You know that she trans-"

"Shut it Kana." Kagura hissed.

"Kagura Mai. Please step forward child."

Run tensed in her "body" as she felt what was happening around her become reality as everyone around her become hushed.

"Move witch." Kagura pushed Rin forward causing her to stumble out of the crowd.

"Don't you dare fall."

Rin uprighted herself and began to walk with grace she didn't know she possessed forward towards Kaede. As she walked down the dirt path lined with most of the villagers she could feel the sympathy looks she was receiving from some and disgusting list from others, mostly male.

'Just breathe.' Rin chanted keeping her eyes locked on Kaedes eyes.

Rin approached Kaede who gave her a sympathetic look but Rin put her hand on her shoulder and smiled. Kaede smiled back and turned to the villagers.

"People! Another one of our own-"

/

Kagura ignore Kaedes droning speech and instead tried to focus on what was going on around her. However everything was dead silent except for kaedes raspy voice she felt more then blind she felt stuck in a black hole that she couldn't get out of.

'Ugh.' Kagura thought in disgust roiling her eyes. At least she thought she had.

"Hey Rin. See I told you you wouldn't be sorry to see the bitch go.

Kagura felt an arm sling around her aggravatingly short form and kohakus voice in her ear.

"Excuse me." Kagura said angrily.

"Kagura is the best person in the wo-"

"Whoa Rin hey. Why so defensive of her all the sudden?" Kohaku held his hands up backing away from her.

"If your feeble human mind could process that I'm no in fact the Rin you are looking for."

Kagura looked closer to "Rin" and saw that she had no birthmark behind her left ear. Looking up to "Kaguras" form he saw that there was a birthmark behind hers. Kohaku looked to Kana in disbelief who had tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"Please don't-don't say anything." She pleaded.

Kohaku gritted his teeth and looked to Kagura.

"You sicken me." Kohaku seethed stalking away from the two.

Kagura snickered as she heard his temper and stalking feet.

"I'm tired. Kana take me home." Kagura looped her arm around Kanas and pulled her away.

"But Kaede isn't done." Kana tried to stay where she was but Kagura pulled harder making her stumble.

"Take. Me. Home. Now." Kagura bristled.

Kana sighed and complied to Kaguras demand following the woman out of the crowd, but looked back to Rin.

"I love you." She whispered.

Rin felt her pointed ears perk up at the sound of Kanas strained retreating voice and looked through the crowd for her. Scanning closely she saw her retreating form being pulled by Kagura.

"I love you too." Rin whispered holding back a sob and turned back to Kaede.

"Get the guards. We march now!" Kaede exclaimed which had the villagers go wild throwing the red roses they held in their hand into Rins path as she followed the guards.

"Never give up child." She heard Kaede say as she passed her. Rin nodded her head Kaedes direction trying to keep the look of Kagura in her head and attitude but couldn't help but feel dread creep into her stomach twisting it knots as she looked into the dark and dangerous inuyasha forest.

/

yes? Good? Great! Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.4

Disclaimer

You're not a pet...

"I hear that the demon picks them apart then let's them heal then picks them apart again."

"No. No. I heard that they play with them and when they are done they-"

"I can hear you." Rin said irritably glaring at the back of the guards heads.

Both guards immediately fell silent walking further into the forest stopping in middle.

"Well. Here we are." One guard said nervously while gesturing to the tree beside him.

Rin eyed the enormous looking tree examining the curved roots that stuck out and the sturdy base it had. Going up to it Rin touched it feeling a pulse within.

"Okaay. We'll just be leaving now."

Rin turned to face the guards and nodded. The guards nodded back with a solemn face and walked away leaving Rin with the pulsing tree and eerie silence.

Sighing Rin sat on one of the roots inhaling the forest smell that surrounded her and noted the barren silence with a strange feeing. A fog began to come in from the trees surrounding Rin who quickly stood from the tree and surveyed the ground once again. A rustle came from her left then her right making her turn in circles.

"So they brought a human to me did they?"

Rin turned her front to the voice expecting to see something but nothing was there.

"Yeah. They brought you a human." Rin replied turning back to where she was before.

"Hmmm. A human with a quick tongue."

Something shot low past Rins leg nicking her causing her to fall.

"Gah!"

"Drop the cloak human. The fight wouldn't be fair if I fight you weak. Even if you are already."

Rin breathed in and out in pain and let go of the image of Kagura she had in her mind. Her skin became cool and relaxed while she became herself again.

"Well aren't you pretty?" The demon teased still in the forest.

Rin limped to her feet finding a new strength and tried to find the source of the demons voice.

"Why don't you come out. I in fact find it unfair if you can see me and can not see you."

Rin watched as the bushes she was facing be pushed aside revealing half woman and half centipede. The top half being the woman who had six arms and the bottom part being a centipede tail. Rin kept her face neutral as the demon revealed itself.

"You don't seem scared human."

"You're not very scary." Rin crouched into a fighting stance her eyes going white and white daggers forming in her hands.

"Oh. A miko human." The demon said in delight. "This should be fun." The demon backed into the forest disappearing once again.

Rin shot her dagger quickly after her satisfied when she heard a roar. Rin waited a woman hearing the roar go to a hiss then turn silent. Something then zipped past her again hitting her ankle pushing her to her knees again. But just as she fell she shot out her other dagger trying to hit it but hit nothing. Just as her dagger came back Rin was pinned to the ground the human centipede hovering over her pinning her with now 5 arms.

"You stupid bitch. You were supposed to be easy."

Rin glared at the demon not saying anything back.

"Your silence is annoying. I want to hear you scream." The demon lifted one of her arms from Rins body and pressed into her ribs. Rin still don't make a noise, she only smiled.

"Why do you smiled human!?" The demon pressed harder making blood spurt from Rins mouth. Rin turned to the side making her blood drip onto her arm. The demon growled and pressed harder but Rins slipped her arm from the demons hold on her arm and thrust it into the demons upper abdomen reaching for the demons heart. The demon looked at Rin with surprised eyes and lurched forward when Rin squeezed making the organ burst inside of her making her blood spill into her hand and trailing down her arm. Pushing the heavy demon off of her and turned to the side gasping for breath. Rins eyes went back to hazel which closed in exhaustion.

/

Sesshomaru emerged into a clearing still following the red string on his pinky but stopped when he saw a dead centipede demon lying next to a half dead human.

"Hn." Sesshomaru continued on following the string that seemed to connect to the human.

"Defective string." Sesshomaru growled going to turn from the human but heard a noise.

Rin picked up her head with effort and saw another demon standing above her with a regal look and royal markings accenting his face with fluff on his shoulder?

"Come to finish the job?" Rin asked weakly trying to get up.

Sesshomaru watched her get up with a bit of a struggle but found a red string attached to her pinky as well.

'You must be joking.' Sesshomaru thought looking over the bloody human.

"What are you looking at?" Rin bristled swaying a bit.

"You will watch you tongue human." Sesshomaru growled.

"I will not." Rin coughed out leveling his gaze.

Sesshomaru was at her neck in an instant and started to squeeze it.

"You will show respect."

Rins eyes turned white and Sesshomarus hand burned making him unlatch it from her neck.

"You will refrain from touching me." The white glow went to cloud around as some sort of protective barrier but Sesshomaru was quicker in pulling out his sword and thruster it into her. Instantly the whyd glowed stopped and Rin fell to the ground lifeless.

"Impudent human." Sesshomaru snarled sheathing his sword.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The wind around him began to pick up while a pink light materialized in front of him showing a livid miko.

"You asked me to help her. So I ended her suffering."

"Not the point Sesshomaru. You are supposed to save her."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant white eyebrow.

"Bit of a romantic are we?"

Kikyo glared at him haters burning in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why did you even come to this one for help? I don't care if the human lives or dies." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

The mikos brown eyes went blank then slowly faded to black and the wind whipped harder around them.

"You should."

Sesshomaru leveled the mikos glare but felt something claw inside of him causing to fall on one of his knees in agony feeing his demon become more aggressive. To make matters worse the mikos energy was in fused with the wind burning his skin like one of his poisonous whips. He felt his vision begin to fade quickly and barely heard what the miko said to him. His vision almost gone Sesshomaru felt the pressure lift from his body and the wind stop.

"Do you understand my power now demon?"

Sesshomaru only glared at the miko as he got up.

"Here's what you are going to do, you are going to bring back my daughter and make her want to live. And I swear to kami if you don't. I will kill you myself." The wind liked up for the last time and the miko was gone in a pink flash.

Looking at Rin Sesshomaru felt his tensegia pulse.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pulled out the sword and positioned it over her body waiting for the demons of the underworld. Just as they arrived Sesshomaru sliced them away then place his sword back in its sheath.

Rin felt her heavy eye lids snap open which automatically put her on defense. Scanning her gaze fell on the youki that killed her.

"Y-you killed me!" Rin screamed in rage standing up on her feet.

"Yes." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell did you bring me back?"

"Most humans would now be worshipping the ground I walk on because I brought them back." Sesshomaru replied but Rin only glared at him.

"You amuse me." He finally said string tired of being glared at. "I decided to keep you."

"I am not a pet." Rin seethed.

"No. You're a prisoner."

Rin looked at the youki in disbelief then anger settled in.

"You fucking-"

"Jaken."

Rin stopped her insult as she watched the bushes part to expose an odd looking toas youki with a staff in his hands that had two heads.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take the human to the castle."

"The human my lord?" The road squawked looking over to Rin with a disapproving eye.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rin said getting out of her shock.

Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I will not submit."

He stopped growling at the girl surprised she knew inu language.

"So what's stopping me from going back? It's obvious you can't kill me since you seem to need me for something."

Sesshomaru felt his body go numb and loose control of himself.

"You sister is as good as dead if you go back."

Rin froze.

"How do you know about my sister?"

"If you return the beatings will only get worse and Kagura is mostly likely to get tired of you. One of you will not make it out alive." Sesshomaru continued.

"But-but could run away. We can leave." Rin looked longingly in the direction of "home."

"Can you really? With as much power as you and kana hold together what's to stop someone from kidnapping you and using your abilities? Stay for a year let Kaguras absence cool down, let kana learn more then return." Sesshomaru stopped talking and felt control come back to him.

"Prison sentence?" Rin laughed dryly dropping her gaze from the trail down to the forest floor.

Sesshomaru smelt tears come from the miko and sneered.

"You're a prisoner. I'm done talking." Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked away from her.

Rin looked at the youkis retreating form and felt something heavy hit her on the head.

"Ow." Rin said while rubbing her head.

"Come now human." Jaken said with authority waddling away.

Rin glared at the youki still rubbing her head. Lookin one last time to the way home she sighed.

"For kana." Rin breathed out trudging after the two youkis.

/

Wow it's late...anyway sooo..what'd you think? Finally they meet I know! Isn't is great!


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.5

Disclaimer

...You're a prisoner

Rin sauntered after the babbling youki trying to figure out how bad she had to pee. It seemed as though the toad was more like a hawk with the way he watched her so close. She almost gave the damn thing a heart attack when she wandered off in the forest to pee the first time. It was like he was afraid she would run away and he would disappoint his "all powerful, handsome lord Sesshomaru."

'Butt kisser.' She thought trying to tune out the toads squawking and her need to pee.

Tilting her head up Rin looked up at the moon trying to feel solace in it. Finding none she grimanced and put her head back down not noticing that the toad had stopped.

"Oomph. Watch you insolent welp."

Rin glared down at the toad but felt just a tad guilty for running into him. Hearing a squeak she looked up to find steel gates open in front of them. Following the toad down the stone path that seemed to glitter because of the moons light that shines on it. Looking back she saw the gates close on their own with no sound this time. Not realizing that she stopped Rin heard the toad demons squawk for her to move and then said something about his lord Sesshomaru.

'Damn. Does this guy ever shut up about him?' Rin thought as she ran to catch up to him.

As they got closer the front doors burst open to reveal a cat demoness with a wide smile that showed off her glinting white fangs.

"Welcome!" she greeted happily.

Rin took a step back going into defense mode when she saw blood red eyes.

"Rinny." The demoness laughed nervously coming out of the door frame.

"It's me."

Rin contemplated on running until she examined the demoness closer. Noticing the black lines that started from the end of her face and in a point mid cheek. In the middle of her forehead was a black diamond and her blonde hair was in a ponytail.

"Kiara?" Rin asked timidly feeling her head hurt as memories began to flood her mind.

The demoness nodded her head excitedly. Both women squealed going for a hug only to clash into each other, almost landing on the stone that was beneath them. Jaken scoffed and cleared his throat.

"You need to take the human to a suitable room she's a prisoner here."

Kiara pushed Rin back looking at her at arms length.

"Prisoner? What did you do?"

"Not me. Her." Rin mumbled looking away from kiaras penetrating gaze.

Kiara dropped her hands from Rins shoulders. Rin wrapped her arms around herself scanning the front yard trying to find anything to distract her from the pain she was feeling.

"Rin. What do you mean?"

Rin didn't say anything as she found a female statue curiously with no arms.

"Rin. What did she do?" Kiara pressed.

"She threat- she threaten to kill Kana if I didn't take her place." Rin gave in clenching the now too big kimono to her tiny frame.

"Y-you mean?"

Rin hung her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Aw Rin." Kiara pulled Rin in a tight hug and Rin let go of the sobs she had been holding in.

"It's okay." Kiara comforted rubbing Rins back.

"I just want to go home." Rin whispered into kiaras shoulder.

"I know." Kiara continued to rub Rins back in comfort.

Clearing his throat more forcefully, which made it sound like nails on a chalkboard, he broke up the pity party.

Kiara laughed and pulled from the hug.

"Shall we?" She asked extending her arm to Rin.

Rin laughed wiping her and hooked her arm into Kiaras.

"We shall."

Jaken watched as the women skipped into the castle seemingly happy.

"Strange women." Jakes muttered walking in after them.

/

"So kiara. Where have you been for these past years?" Rin asked excitedly since her bladder was now empty.

Plopping onto what Kiara called a queen bed Rin propped her elbows up anticipating Kiaras story. Kiara smiled and followed Rins example plopping down next to her.

"Well. After I left I went to find work in the city..."

Rin listened and nodded on occasions trying to ignore the beauty that was surrounding her. However it was pretty hard to ignore.

When they first came in Kiara laughed when she saw Rins jaw drop and had to remind her to breathe. But the moonlight filtering in from the wall lined with windows made the room look absolutely breathtaking. Opposite of the queen bed was a dresser that had a basin on it with a pitcher beside it. Then next to that was a mirrored walk, Kiara said it let to a walk in closet...whatever that was. Then there was s door opposite the dresser that led to the bathroom, with a tub and everything. Rin looked to the side with windows ,forgetting that Kiara was talking, and admired the white lily garden that she had a perfect view of.

"Rin. Rin." Kiara pushed her on her shoulder snapping her attention back.

"Hm? What? You found a job in..in." Rin did a breathy laugh looking down ashamed.

"Okay Rin." Kiara laughed getting up.

"Wait where are you going?" Rin panicked grabbing onto the sleeve of kiaras kimono.

"I have to sleep Rin." Kiara insisted.

Rin sighed.

"Okay." Retracting her hand Rin sat on the bed watching her friend go.

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

Kiara turned back to Rin and smiled.

"of course." Kiara stepped out of the room.

Rin nodded her head and watched as her friend left the room. As soon as the door closed Rin jumped off the bed going to one of the windows that was supposed to open up into the garden. Trying to push it open the door didn't budge. Huffing she went to the next pair of window doors putting all of her weight on it but it still didn't budge. Looking around the room she tried to find something to throw at it in order to break the glass. Finding a vase full of roses Rin grabbed it pouring out the water and flowers that was in it. Positioning herself in front of the mirror, Rin threw the vase at it then covered herself to not be hit in the face by any glass. Hearing a shatter Rin uncovered herself only to find the vase in shambles and the windows look seemingly untouched. Stalking up them Rin put her hands on it making them glow white. Trying to push her hands threw Rin felt the glass push back. Rin pushed harder using all the energy she had to push through the glass making her hands blister from the heat the glass created. Rin screamed when she felt the skin on her hands crack open, and took her hands down from the window in anger.

"Interesting. Most humans even demons can not with hold as long as you did."

Rin turned towards the baritone voice to his highness leaning against the doorframe.

"You're a prisoner here. Except that." Sesshomaru said impassively closing the door behind him as he walked away.

Rin glared at the door become more angry by the second. Quickly she went for the shards on the ground and began to throw them at the wooden door in anger. Ignoring the pain in her hands tears streamed down her face as she yelled curses after the demon. Going to pick up another shard Rin looked down to noticed there was none left. Falling to her knees Rin balled her fist and beat at the ground. After awhile Rin fell to her side in exhaustion and curled into her self falling asleep.

/

review?


	8. Chapter 8

Chp.6

Disclaimer

But you get a library

"Come on Rin! Let's play!"

Rin laughed as she was pulled by her younger sister, out under the warm summer sun of the day. Kana pulled Rin into a clearing filled with wild flowers. Kana let go of Rin and frolicked into the middle of the field starting to dance. Rin followed suit dancing along side her sister.

"Girls! Come on it's time for dinner."

Rin stopped and turned to see her older brother of 17 standing there like the warrior he was.

"Okay brother!" Rin called back.

Rin looked to see her younger sister still giggling and twirling with child giddiness. Going up to her she stopped Kana's twirling. Kana stopped dizzily feeling her head spin.

"Rin. I'm dizzy."

"Really?" Rin laughed.

Kanas head stopped spinning and her eyes landed on her older brother Chiyo who was standing to the side of the field.

"Chiyo!" Kana said excitedly getting out of Rins grip and scurrying over to her brother as fast as her little legs could carry her. Kana flung herself into her brother who caught her easily and spun her around making her laugh.

"FASTER! FASTER!" Kana giggled.

Chico stopped spinning becoming dizzy himself and set Kana down.

"Ready to eat?" Chico asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kana laughed grabbing one of Chiyos finger since his hand was too big for her.

"Wait Kana." Chiyo stopped. Kana looked up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"Yeah big brother?"

"What about Rin?"

Chino watched in amusement as Kanas eyes went wide and she quickly ran back over to Rin. Rin smiled as her sister came scurrying back over to her in a haste. Skidding to a stop in front of her Kana smiled and grabbed her finger.

"I'm sorry Rin." Kana apologized.

"It's ok kana." Rin laughed.

Kana's smile became wider. Turning Kana pulled Rin after her back over to their brother. As they caught up to him Kana grabbed his finger as well and pulled both of her siblings after her.

"She really has dad's strength." Chiyo commented smiling.

Rin laughed loving the feel of her family around her and the warm summer breeze.

/

The siblings emerged from the forest and stopped to catch their breath.

"Ah! There are my children."

Coming up from their bent over position and smiled towards their father.

"Last one to dad has to clean the dishes tonight!" Rin called.

All children went to the line they usually went to for a race and waited for their fathers command.

"On your marks. Get set. Go!" Their father yelled. The children took off as soon as their fathers arm went down.

Rin was half way to their father when she heard a hiss from the forest.

"Hsss."

Everyone else seemed to heard it as well as they all froze.

"Daaaad." Kana whined worriedly.

"It's ok sweety. Just stay their." Rin looked to father who all ready had an arrow notched his bow and aimed at the forest.

"Ok kids. Come towards me very slowly." Their father commanded.

The siblings took precautionary steps towards him as instructed.

"Hsss."

The kids began to shuffle forward a little faster.

"Hsss."

The sound seemed closer then before which made the kids even more worried. Going a little faster Rin heard a rustle from the bushes and a frantic scream from Kana.

"Chiyo!" Their fathered yelled throwing a sword at his oldest who caught it easily. Instantly he went in front of Kana as the snake demon came out and pierced it through its body. Both girls screamed frantically and ran towards their dad going behind him.

Chino watched as the life from the demons eyes faded. Looking towards his family he smiled and lifted his sword.

"Who wants snake demon for dinner?" He asked waving the sword around.

"Eww." The girls said in sync burying their faces in their fathers pants.

Chiyo and their father laughed at their antics.

/

Rin smiled in her sleep trying not to wake up from the dream she was having. However the sun and a certain cat demoness had other plans. The sun decided to catch Rin in her eyes making her roll awake on the floor she had slept on. Just as she got her barrings on where she was ,the door burst open to reveal a very perky cat demoness.

"Hey Rin!" Kiara stopped her welcome and looked around the room for the miko. Stepping further into the room Kiara gelt something sharp beneath her foot.

"Ah! Damnit! Rin." Kiara called going around the pieces of glass. Walking around the bed Kiara saw Rin on the floor motionless.

"Rin!" Kiara panicked falling to her knees next to Rin. Rocking her back and forth Kiara got a response out of her.

"Kana stop. Stop." Rin whined flaying at her.

Kiara stopped rocking her.

"What?"

Rins glazed over eyes became vivid as she realized where she was.

"Rin?"

"Kiara?"

"Yes Rin. It's me. What happened?" Kiara asked.

"It wasn't a dream." Rin mumbled.

"Rin. What are you talking about?"

Rin looked to Kiara with wide eyes.

"I'm-I'm a prisoner."

"What?"

"I'm. I'm a prisoner. I'm a prisoner!" Rin exclaimed getting up.

Kiara followed suit catching Rin by the shoulders.

"Rin. Focus. What happened?"

Rin looked to her hands, last night flooding back.

"Your hands!" Kiara exclaimed taking Rins hands in her own.

Rin ignored it as she looked towards the windows seeing that the sun was halfway up.

"What time is it?"

"What? Rin seriously?! Your hands are bleeding and about to scar! And your worried about the freaking time!" Kiara yelled dropping Rins hands.

Rin looked to Kiara with blank eyes. Kiara back away cautiously.

"Rin?"

Her eyes glazed white and the glow began to happen.

"Rin. No I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Kiara exclaimed going for Rin.

The glow went from her upper body to her lower covering her completely. After a moment Rins hands were healed and then she fell onto the bed exhausted. Kiara sighed and sat next to her.

"Look Rin. I know you're upset. But-" Kiara placed her hand on Rins shoulder. Rin turned her head to the side tears running down her face.

"I miss them." She whispered.

"I know." Kiara comforted.

Rin got up from her position and leaned against Kiara.

"I miss them so much." Rin sobbed against her friends shoulder.

Kiara patted her friend ,of 7 years ,on the back trying to comfort her in anyway that she could. After what seemed like hours Rin stopped her sobbing and leaned away from her. Sniffing Rin wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Better?"

Rin laughed and sniffed. "Yeah. Better."

Looking out the window again she saw that the sun had set a little more.

"No really. What time is it?" Rin asked.

"Ha! It's like 4pm." Kiara laughed.

"Well my day is wasted." Rin commented laughing under her breath. Kiara laughed along with her until a thought struck her.

"Maybe not." Kiara got up from the bed.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked cautiously getting up as well.

"Well first you need to take a bath. You smell way to much of blood and tears." Kiara laughed.

"Thanks for your honesty." Rin smiled going to the bathroom Kiara directed her too.

/

Coming out refreshed Rin sported a single heavy purple silky kimono ,that went down to her knees. Her hair was down and her face had a fresh glow of happiness.

"There's the Rin I know." Kiara smiled.

Taking Rins hand she pulled her out the room careful to avoid the shards of vase on the floor and made a mental note to pick it up later. Rins bare feet beat against the velvet carpet in the hallway as she was pulled past a number of paintings and grand staircase. Laughing Rin continued to follow her friend who was laughing as well.

Rin almost bumped into Kiara when they stopped in front of wooden double doors.

"Close you eyes." Kiara commanded.

Rin gave Kiara a perplexed look but complied. Kiara waved her hand in front of Rins face making sure her eyes were closed. Smiling Kiara opened the doors and pulled Rin in.

"Kiara if this is your pay back for me jumping you that one time. I'm sorry."

"You know I forgot about that until now." Kiara laughed leaving Rin in the middle of the dark room.

Hearing a noise Rin turned her head to it and to the other one. Satisfied with the adequate light source Kiara smiled.

"Okay. Open."

Rin peeked one eye open expecting her friend to attack her but was met with a completely different scene. Before her stood a magnificent library. Books stacked in the shelves from ceiling to floor only dived by a staircase.

"Oh my kami." Rin breathed going to the nearest book shelf that was on her level.

"Kiara are you sure it's ok for me to be in here?" Rin asked looking towards her friend who was already seated in a chair with a book in her hands.

"Hm? Oh yeah sure it is. I'm the only one who comes in here anyway." Kiara said going back to her book.

Rin smiled widely and went for the book that first caught her eye. Sliding it out of the shelf Rin went across from Kiara seat and sat down comfortably cracking open the spine, getting lost in the novel.

/

Rin felt her eyes strain as she tried to read the print on the pages in front of her.

"Why can't I read this?" Rin complained looking around trying to find the problem. Looking out the window Rin saw that it was in fact night time and the moon was out.

'Damnit.' Rin looked to Kiara who was still reading comfortably.

"Ugh." Getting up from her seat and setting the book down carefully, Rin went to the fireplace and watched in fascination as the fire seemed to burn by itself.

"I know. Freaky right?"

Rin turned startled to Kiara.

"Uh yeah." Rin went back to her seat picking up her book and began to read it again trying to annoy the squeaking door that was opening.

"Ahem."

Neither one of the women moved, way to engrossed in their novels. Huffing the road youki approached them hitting both on the head with his staff. Both women stopped their reading and glared at the toad youki that stood before them.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting us Jaken or I swear I'll rip you to shreds and have Rin purify your pieces." Kiara threaten.

Jaken gulped in nervousness.

"L-lord Sesshomaru requested the humans presence for dinner."

"No." Rin said going back to her book.

"Y-you have to." Jaken insisted.

"I do not." Rin mumbled trying to read.

"Rin. Maybe you should."

Rin looked at Kiara in disbelief.

"Rin. Really you haven't eaten all day." Kiara pointed out.

Just to prove her point Rins stomach grumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rin mumbled face planting in to her book.

/

hey look I'm not late! HIGHFIVE TO ME! I do apologize for errors grammatically and/or spelling wise but thank you so much for following. A review would be great thanks until next time :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.7

Disclaimer

I could just die

"I can not BELIEVE he did that!" Kiara exclaimed to Rin who was begrudgingly trudging behind Jaken.

"Come on Kiara. You had to at least have seen it coming." Rin laughed to her friend.

"Well obviously I didn't! I thought he was dead!" Kiara defended.

"But didn't his sister bring him back?" Rin asked stopping to let Kiara catch up.

Jaken turned and saw the human stop.

"Come on human." He squawked irritably.

As Kiara caught up Rin rolled eyes at Jaken which made Kiara giggle. Turning Rin kept her pace with Kiara as they continued to talk about Kiaras book. In Rins peripheral vision she saw something white and red. Stopping she looked at it head on. Observing the abnormal painting, Rin saw that there seemed to be a white dog demon flying in the clouds and arrows were shooting at him. Kiara stopped her rambling when she noticed Rin had stopped walking. Looking to her friend she saw that she had stopped in front of the lords famous painting.

"Amazing right?"

"Yeah." Rin breathed taking in the scene before her. Rins hand went up in its own accord to touch it but something heavy smacked her side.

"Ow!" Rin yelled angrily turning to the youki.

"Why you-" Rin started advancing on him.

"You will not touch what is not yours welp." Jaken reprimanded turning on his heel and continued to walk.

"Can I kill him?" Rin muttered going after him. Kiara laughed shaking her head while following the two.

Jaken opened the door to a majestic dining room. A table was in the middle of the warm lit room with various amounts of food on it. Next to a wall that was lined with windows had a couch that stretched for about 5 feet. A fireplace was on the other side of the room behind a beautiful daiyouki.

"Sit you insolent welp!"

Rin glared at Jaken the stood next to his highness faithfully. Taking a breath Rin went to the other side of the table and sat down glaring at Jaken.

"Hn." Sesshomaru took a sip of his wine trying not to show his amusement at the humans antics.

"You stupid hu-" Jaken started angry because of her disrespect.

"Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

Jaken silenced instantly which made Kiara smirk from her position in the doorway.

"Serve the food." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Going on automatic Kiara went for the dish closer to her and started to serve Rin. Kiara placed the last of the dishes to where it was before and stood behind Rin. Rin picked up her fork and began to poke at the food on her plate.

"It's not poison Rin." Kiara joked.

Sesshomaru snarled at the accusation which made Kiara silence hastily. Huffing Rin slumped back in her seat still poking at her food.

"Eat human." Sesshomaru commanded.

Rin looked at him with impassive eyes. Eyeing the place in front of him Rin noticed that he didn't have any food on his plate.

"Are you not eating?"

"No." Sesshomaru answered taking another sip of his wine.

The conversation fell back into the uncomfortable silence before. Rin continued to poke at the food no where near hungry still wary of the demon in front of her.

"You welp! The great lord Sesshomaru offers you a clothes, food and shelter. He brought your miserable life back when he could've let you die. And if it wasn't for his lord ships ballistic reason for your need of life I would kill you where you sat and no one would miss you."

Rins fork stopped its poking and she looked up coldly to the demon. Jaken gulped at the stare almost regretting his words.

"Then why didn't he?" Rin asked coldly getting up from her chair.

"why keep me alive?" Rin leaned onto the table with her hands looking towards sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quirked an elegant silver eyebrow at Rins question.

"Why?" Rin asked lowly. Sesshomaru didn't break eye contact with the human as he took a sip of his wine.

"Don't talk to his lord ship like that wench! I should kill you!"

"Then do it!" Rin exploded going around the table.

"Kill me toad! End my misery!" Rin ranted stalking up to him cornering him against the fireplace. As jakens back hit the wall he gulped in nervousness feeling himself being scorched by Rins angry gaze. Sesshomaru looked on with mild amusement while Kiara stood there shocked by her friends outburst.

"I swear to kami demon if it wasn't for my friends like I would purify you demon and make it hurt." Rin said venomously. Jaken gulped and his colored drained from his face. Leaning away from him Rin turned on her heel and walked out the room.

"Kiara." Sesshomaru said after awhile whirling the liquid in his glass.

Kiara stood at attention at sesshomarus voice her amusement drained.

"Go after the human."

Kiara nodded and went out the room. Sesshomaru stopped his swirling and set the glass down.

"A good thing that human left when she did huh my lord?" Jaken laughed nervously.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and turned to his infernal servant. Jaken gulped at his lords silence.

"R-right my lord?" Jaken asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru stood from his chair and took out his sword. Jaken went to back away but Sesshomaru was quick to pull out his sword and slice the demon in half. Placing the sword back in his sheath Sesshomaru took out his other sword and sliced away the demons that came to take away his servant. No matter how annoying Jaken could be, he still was the best servant he had. Jakens eyelids snapped open re lesion the toads bulging yellow eyes. Jaken looked around for a moment confused then tried to get up but couldn't. Loons down he found himself in half and began to panic.

Ah! Ah! My lord help! Help."

Sesshomaru watched impassively as his secant thrashed wildly on the floor.

"You have three hours to get yourself together then clean up this mess." Sesshomaru commanded then started to walk out of the room.

"Wait my lord! My lord wait!" Jaken screamed but Sesshomaru shut the door as he walked out.

/

"Rin? Riiin?" Kiara called scanning the ground in front of her trying listen for her friend. Kiara found Rin on the fountains edge that was in the middle of the garden.

"Rin." Kiara breathed in relief.

"I've been looking for you."

Rin didn't move at kiaras voice. She only continued to play with the fish in the cold water that all ready made her finger go numb.

"Rin it's freezing out here. You're going to catch your death of cold." Kiara commented rubbing her own arms in Oder to keep warm.

"Death." Rin laughed not looking up.

"What?" Kiara asked going up to Rin to hear her better.

"Why couldn't have I been born a bird? Or a fish?" Rin asked taking her finger out of the water.

"Rin. What are you talking about?"

"He's right Kiara. No one would miss me. Even if I did die, who would care? " Rin said continued.

"Oh don't be silly. Kiara laughed nervously sitting next to her.

"Yeah..." Rin drawled looking away from Kiaras general direction.

"Life would be so much simpler if died." Rin stated.

"Rin don't." Kiara looked at Rin

"Why not? I feel half dead already." Rin continued looking at Kiara blankly.

"If was I dead my sisters life wouldn't be so threaten. And my life wouldn't seem so crappy right about now." Rin looked up at the moon hopping that it would answer her prays.

"You are so selfish." Kiara said dryly standing up. Rin looked at Kiara bewildered.

"Your family saved you and your sisters life so you could live it and here you are contemplating on wether to take it away or not." Kiara ranted pacing back and forth in front of Rin.

"At least you have someone to go back to Rin! I don't! I have nobody! After this year you can leave and I can't! And you're going to be selfish by taking your life because at the moment you find it crappy!" Kiara ranted on. Stopping her pacing Kiara looked at Rin and sighed looking at Rins crestfallen expression.

"Look Rin your sister is probably in agony right now thinking that your dead. But after the year is up you can go back to her. You guys will be reunited again and then you can leave. But me I can't." Kiara said softly siting back down. Taking one of Rins hands Kiara continued on.

"If not staying alive for me than at least for her. You owe your family that much. Promise me."

Rin nodded and squeezed Kiaras hand. Kiara pulled Rin for a hug and Rin squeezed back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You better be." Kiara sniffed.

/

Yes! Yes! I love the follows and favorites please keep them coming! You guys make me so happy! And reviews work to but I feel as though favorites and follows hold more meaning. Anyway just leave a review or follow or favorite and/or all three much obliged. Oh and very sorry for errors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp.8

Disclaimer

You're weird

Rin sighed as she put her book on the floor. It's been a week since her talk with kiara and the disasters dinner. Which had Rin feeling guilty about the whole thing. Getting up Rin took a deep red apple from the dish on the table in front of her. Going to the window Rin looked outside surveying the beautiful day in front of her.

'A walk sounds nice.' Rin mused taking a bite of her apple.

Waking back over to her fallen book Rin picked it up and exited the room.

/

Stepping out into the cool air Rin took a deep breath in and smiled. Her bare feet hit the soft grass as she walked out of the doors from the library going into the garden. Walking further out Rin followed the flowers along the her path coming out into a clearing. Rin observed the scene in front of her that seemed unearthly. Wild flowers danced under the sun reminding her of her sister. Feeling giddy Rin set down her book on the grass and went into the middle of the clearing and began to twirl and dance under the sun. After awhile Rin stopped twirling exhausted but happy none the less. Turning to retrieve her book Rin stumbled back when she saw his highness leaning against a tree, with his eyes open watching her.

"Oh my lord. I-I'm sorry I didn't know anyone else was out here." Rin stuttered walking out of the field.

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched as the human stumbled over herself ,after the little show she put n before.

Rin came out of the field looking around for her book. Looking around Rin circled the field coming up to sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held out the book he found on the ground and passed it to the human. Rin stood straight and thanked him. Going to leave Rin turned back around to say something. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"I um I wanted to apologize about last week." Rin said fingering the spine of the book. Sesshomaru nodded his head and leaned back again on the tree closing his eyes. Rin nodded and went to walk away again but something was still nagging at her.

"Um." Rin started which caught the demons attention again.

"Would you like to try the dinner again? But not with kiara or the toad just you and me."

Sesshomaru hid his smirk at Rins forwardness.

"As you wish human." He said leaning again on the tree closing his eyes.

"My name is Rin." Rin said.

"I know." Sesshomaru chuckled keeping his eyes closed.

Rin smiled shaking her head finally leaving the daiyouki alone.

/

"YOURE WHAT!" Kiara screeched almost making Rins ears bleed.

"Ow kiara you're worse then Kana." Rin complained rubbing her ears.

"I'm sorry Rin I just didn't know you to be the forward one." Kiara said excitedly.

"You say forward as if I asked him out on a date." Rin mumbled scooping a spoonful of something Kiara called ice cream into her mouth.

"Oh wait Rin not that much!" Kiara tried to warn but it was too late.

Rin put the heel of her hand to her forehead trying to relieve the pain but it wasn't working. Smacking the table Rin tried not to scream.

"Yeaaah. They call it a brain freeze." Kiara stood there laughing at her friend.

After awhile the headache passed and Rin felt fine.

"Wow!" Rin exclaimed looking at the ice cream warily.

"I know but it's still so good." Kiara commented taking a spoonful. Rin laughed and did the same. Looking around in the moment of silence Rin noticed a figure coming towards them and it seemed to be sliding off itself. As the figure got closer Rin noticed that it was Jaken and he seemed to be waddling more worse then usual. Rin choked on her ice cream as she watched him cross the room.

"Kiara what happened to him?" Rin leaned forward.

"Hm?" Kiara asked looking around and found that her friend was talking about Jaken.

"Oh Sesshomaru sliced him in half after you left." Kiara waved it away with her spoon.

"Uuuh?"

"Yeah just before I came to get you I heard him screaming it was too funny." Kiara laughed.

"And Sesshomaru does this all the time?" Rin asked cautiously putting her spoon back in her bowl.

"No not really. At least not to this extent." Kiara shrugged setting down her bowl on the counter in front of her. Looking at the clock Kiara became antsy. Noticing the look Rin backed away from the counter.

"No. Kiara it's just dinner which needs to made."

"Oh please. We have all the time in the world." Kiara gushed going around the counter and pulled on Rins wrist.

"Come on Kiara." Rin whined as she was pulled.

"You know what I was thinking red." Kiara rattled on still pulling Rin behind her. Rin groaned knowing that she wasn't going to like what Kiara had in store.

/

Half-assed I must say. But I'm not feeling to hot at the moment so I apologize for everything everything wrong with this chapter.

(But here's something i want run by you before I go new story I'm working on of sorts (but no this one isn't even CLOSE to finished so don't worry)

/

Rin smiled and she woke up to the sun filtering in that shined on her face. Turning she was met with the deep golden eyes of her demon lover.

"Do you ever sleep?" Rin joked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he played with a locket of Rins hair pulling her forward. Rin yelped but was silenced as Sesshomarus mouth began to roam over hers. Sesshomaru flipped Rin so that he was on top never breaking the kiss. Before it could go any further the phone rang causing the two to stop. Well Rin at least Sesshaomru continued down to Rins neck.

"Sesshomaru." Rin whined trying to get the demon off of her.

"No." Sesshaomru stated still sucking on her neck.

"Sesshomaru come on. It could be important." Rin tried to continue but became lost as Sesshaomru continued. The phone eventually stopped ringing which made Sesshomaru smirking in triumph against Rins skin. Just as Sesshomaru leaned away from Rin the lob one began to ring again.

"Come on Maru. It could be important." Rin pleaded.

Sesshomaru growled as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand on his side which made Rin giggle. Sesshomaru growls at her and answered the phone.

"What." He said coldly.

"Hey fluffy butt don't get mad at me. Dad needs you to come in." He heard his half brother say.

"Tell him I'm busy." Sesshomaru said looking down at Rin who blushed.

"Sorry bro no can do dad wants you here now." Inuyasha hung up and Sesshomaru glared at the phone.

"You have to go in?" Rin pouted.

Sesshomaru looked down at his human and kissed her hard.

"You wanted me to answer the phone." Sesshomaru said against her lips.

Rin laughed and nodded looking up at him as he got off of her.

"Yeah my mistake." Rin laughed laying back down on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going back to bed." Rin said snuggling up against Sesshomarus pillow. Sesshomaru used his demon speed to be at her side looking down at her.

"No. no. If I have to be up you have to be up."

Rin giggled and turned so that her back was to him. Sesshomaru growled and picked her up bridal style going into the bathroom Rin fighting him halfheartedly.

/

Coming out of the room with just one of Sesshomarus shirts on. Rin had a goofy smile on her face as she went down the hall to the kitchen. Coming to the kitchen Rin went to the fridge to grab orange juice. Placing her glass and the pitcher on the counter Rin saw a note on the counter that was attached to a muffin.

'You need to eat.' Sesshomaru.

Rin laughed setting down the note and picked up the blueberry muffin. Taking off the wrap Rin began to eat it contemplating on what she would do today. As Rin finished the muffin she felt herself become sick so she raced to the bathroom. Rin flushed the toilet placing her head on the cool surface. A knock was heard on the front door so Rin got up and wiped her mouth not bothering to change.

"Hey Kagome I didn't expect you-" Rin stopped mid sentence as she looked up to find a demoness in front of her realizing that it was not in fact Kagome. Rin suddenly felt very under dress with just her shirt on when the beautiful demoness in front of her had on a tight black halter dress that accented all of her curves. Her inky black hair was in a bun what was accented with red chopsticks.

"I'm sorry may I help you?" Rin asked leaning against the door.

"Yes you can actually." The demoness replied an evil glint in her blood red eyes.

"Um ok how may I help you?"

"You can help me find my fiancé."

"Oh yes sure. I would love to what's his name?"

"Sesshomaru." The demoness smirked watching the humans expression go from confused to realization.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp.9

Disclaimer

Tell me about yourself

"You look fantastic Rin! Alright now all you need is a little red lip-"

"Don't you have to make dinner?"

"Shit!" Kiara shot out of the room dropping the paint brush she had in her hand.

"Thank you." Rin breathed setting her head down on the vanity in front of her.

Feeling pressure on her head Rin began to pull out many of the bobby pins Kiara put in her hair to keep her intricate hairstyle. As the last bobby pin fell Rin felt the relief and her brown curls tumble down her back. Looking at her reflection Rin saw that her hazel eyes popped with the black eye paint that adorned her eyelids and a light pink blush. Standing up fully Rin examined the kimono she was wearing in the mirror. It was an up down black kimono with long sleeves and a red sash in the middle. Looking down at her feet Rin took in the the uncomfortable shoes Kiara made her put on. Taking them off Rin felt an immediate height difference and smiled.

"Better. Now where are their flats I saw earlier?" Rin looked around and went to her closet pulling out the red shoes that was lined with flowers.

"Ok Rin everything's done so-" Kiara came in just as Rin put on her last shoe. Kiara eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

"Rin! What did you do?"

"I'm late." Rin said runningpast Kiara.

"Rin!" Kiara yelled going after her friend.

Rin laughed as she ran away from her friend. Taking the route she remembered from before Rin ran faster feeling the adrenaline course through her.

"Rin! Just let me put on the lipstick!" Kiara pleaded waving around the paintbrush she picked up.

"Never!" Rin laughed.

Feeling Kiara come closer Rin went to the door on her right and burst through. Turning Rin quickly closed the door I her friend. Sesshomaru looked up at the human questionably as he took in her disheveled petite figure. Rin took one last breath and turned toward Sesshomaru surprised.

"Oh. My lord. Uh sorry that I'm late." Rin said hurriedly going to her seat across from him.

"RIN! Open the damn door!"

Rin jumped at the noise.

"Leave me alone Kiara! I'm not putting it on!" Rin yelled back.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in her direction. Rin looked down at her hands and blushed.

"Sorry. I just don't want to-"

"Kiara, come in." Sesshomaru demanded.

Rin watched as the lock turned by itself and her friend burst through.

"Y-yes my lord?" Kiara said astonished putting her hands behind her back.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Kiara and Rin looked at each other not saying anything.

"Speak." Sesshomaru demanded.

Instantly Kiara bean to speak from the time she came in to now.

"Hn." Sesshomaru took a sip of his wine in front of him.

"Is that all my lord?" Kiara asked nervously.

"You may leave." Sesshomaru said not taking his off of Rin.

Rin looked up to Kiara as she left and saw Kiaras 'I'm gonna kill you' face. Rin smiled and stuck out her tongue. As Kiara left Rin felt the heaviness of silence settle in. Rin looked at her plate. Picking up her fork Rin began to move the fish around.

"Why do you not eat in my presence?"

"Why don't you eat in mine?" Rin countered.

"I do not require human sustenance." Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded her head in understanding but still played with her food.

"Is the food not to your liking?"

"No. I'm pretty sure it's wonderful it's just that. Well you make me nervous." Rin confessed looking up at him but quickly regretted it. His hard cold eyes bored into her which made her even more nervous than before.

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked intrigued.

"I think you know." Rin smiled liking back down at her plate.

"Amuse me."

"Right. Because that's why you brought me back." Rin placed her fork on the plate and pushed it aside.

"Your presence demands attention. You make eve grass quiver at your feet and all you did was look at it."

"Is that all?"

"Your eyes are so cold and hard but intriguing that-" Rin stopped and looked down.

"That what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Rin smiled looking up at him.

Sesshomaru sucked in a small breath when he saw the serenity in her eyes. Rin felt her stomach grumble and looked down embarrassed.

"Guess my stomach isn't so nervous." Rin smiled pulling her plate back in front of her and began to eat. Rin finished and drank the wine in front of her feeling the burn in her throat then the warm feeling in her stomach.

"Was the food satisfying?"

"Yes it was." Rin smiled setting down her glass. Rin looked around the room the feeling of silence beginning to irritate her.

"What is it?"

Rin looked to the demon in front of her surprised ,forgetting that he was there at all it was so silent.

"Oh um. It's nothing I just. I hate silence and usual fill it with talking but I'm having the hardest time trying to find what to talk about." Rin said nervously.

"Hn. Silence isn't so bad." Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Yes but only with the people you know." Rin said matter of factly.

"Really?"

"Well yeah. You know them well enough when to be silent or when not t be but strangers. But with strangers you don't know when to be quiet or not or.." Rin trailed off silencing herself.

"Why did you stop talking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I thought I was rambling and I don't know if you liked it or not." Rin said honestly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't say anything else.

Rin nodded and looked around the room again.

"Oh!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who had a shine in her eyes.

"What?"

"How come you did what you did to Jaken?"

"He spoke for me." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oookay."

"Tell something about yourself." Sesshomaru said wanting to find out what exactly he was supposed to help her with.

Rin looked at him in question.

"Me?"

"There is no other in the room."

"Right." Rin said embarrassed.

"So what do you want to know?"

What did he want to know. Sesshomaru thought for a second until it hit him.

"Tell me about your sister."

"My sister? Okay..." Rin said and began to tell him about her. After awhile Rin felt tired and yawned. Looking at the clock Rin saw that it was almost midnight.

"It's late. I should probably get to bed." Rin said pushing from the table.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in her direction almost missing her voice.

"Rin."

Rin turned from her direction of the door to him.

"Yes?"

"How do you find my company?"

Rin thought for a second.

"It's fine. You could do a little more talking." Rin smiled looking at him.

"Will you be my mate?"

Rin stumbled into the door surprised by his question.

"No I will not." Rin said sternly.

"No need to be angry I only ask because I want to know where we stand."

"Well it's obviously no where near that." Rin said seriously going for the door again.

"Rin?"

Rin turned at looked at him her face not showing any emotion.

"I find this intriguing. Shall we do it again?"

Rin looked at him in disbelief but complied and went out the room.

"Very intriguing indeed." Sesshomaru said sipping his wine as she left.

/

I love you guys you're awesome! Again sorry for the misspelling and grammar errors. My bad. Hehe but thanks you guys you're awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

Chp.10

Disclaimer

Anything else?

"Wooow Rin. Sounds like you had a fun night."

"Yeah I did I really did. Well until he asked me to be his mate."

"He what!"

"Oh I didn't tell you that part?"

"No!" Kiara exclaimed setting her book to the side.

"Riiight. Well um he asked me to be his mate and I said no." Rin explained.

"Damn right you say no. You guys just met!" Kiara yelled.

"Kiara. Kiara calm down your youkis spiking." Rin tried.

Kiara huffed and sat back down on the couch she was on.

"Rin. Just please don't go into anything to fast."

"Believe me Kiara. I don't plan to." Rin assured picking up her book again.

"Alright well then. Since that's over with I'm going to go and do something." Kiara said getting up.

"Wait what?" Rin exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to spend the day with me." Rin whined.

"Aww sorry hon but ever since you came his lordship seems to want everything in place and clean." Kiara confessed.

"Aw. Do you want help?"

"Hmmm. I'll let you know." Kiara said walking out of the room.

"Okay then." Rin started to read her book.

Hearing a knock at the library doors Rin looked at it but found nothing there. Brushing it off as birds Rin went back to her reading. Hearing it again Rin put down her book and went to the window. Looking down Rin was surprised to see Kohaku standing there smiling. Kohaku waved at Rin. Rin looked around the room making sure no one else was in the room. Opening the window Rin looked down to kohaku.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Rin asked excitedly climbing out the window.

"I went to find you. Knowing you you wouldn't have died so easily." Kohaku joked.

Rin smiled and jumped out the window landing gracefully next to him.

"Still got it." Rin smiled.

"Yeah. Now come on we don't have much time I saw the beast leave earlier with this weird toad thing that looked like he was falling off himself." Kohaku laughed.

Rin laughed as well but became perplexed.

"What do you mean we don't have much time?" Rin asked.

"Well come on Rin I'm here to take you home. Back to your sister." Kohaku explained.

Rin thought about for a second debating if she should leave or not.

"Rin why are you thinking about it? Come on you can go home the beast has left." Kohaku tried pulling Rin with him.

"Kohaku wait." Rin pulled her hand from Kohakus grip.

Kohaku looked at Rin surprised.

"Don't tell me that beast has gotten to you Rin."

"No Kohaku it isn't that at all. It's just that I-i found Kiara."

Kohaku had a surprised look on his face.

"You. You found her?"

"Yeah." Rin nodded her head excitedly.

"Well where is she? Come on well get her to come to." Kohaku began to jump around looking for any sign of Kiara.

"Kohaku. Wait. Wait." Rin stopped him.

"What is it?" Kohaku stopped.

"We have to stay a year here."

"A year?!"

"Kohaku shut up." Rin reprimanded putting her had over his mouth.

Kohaku looked at Rin furious taking her hand off of his mouth.

"No Rin. We're leaving now with or without Kiara." Kohaku took Rin by the wrist and started to drag her after him.

"Kohaku. Ow your hurting me." Rin exclaimed trying to pry off Kohakus hand.

"No we're leaving now."

"Kohaku stop." Rin planted her feet on the ground making Kohaku stop with her.

Kohaku turned wildly to her tears streaming down his face.

"Kohaku. Please. Just give me a year."

"No! Rin you need to come home now! Kanas in agony over your loss and-and. And I miss you." Kohaku whispered.

Rin gave Kohaku a sympathetic look and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry. But let me do this. This is better for Kana and- and then we can leave." Rin said wistfully.

"We?"

"Yeah we. Kana and I." Rin assured.

"So after the year you're just going to leave?!" Kohaku yelled clenching his fist.

"Yes Kohaku i am." Rin said sternly.

"So I come to take you home but you say no for whatever reason and then even after the year you're just going to leave!" Kohaku yelled angrily.

Rin looked at him with hard eyes.

"You WILL NOT reprimand me on my life Kohaku. This is my life and I will do with what I want." Rin said deadly serious.

"Is there a problem Rin?" A baritone voice asked behind her.

Rin watched as Kohakus face went pale white as his eyes became big as saucers. Rin took a deep steadying breath.

"No my lord. Everything is fine."

Kohaku got over his shock and got his color back.

"Rin. Please."

"No Kohaku. I'll see you in a year." Rin turned and went past Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Leave now human or die." Sesshomaru said coldly turning on his heel.

Kohaku looked after Rin and the youki as they left.

"Leave now human." Jaken threaten.

Kohaku glared down at the toad.

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

"Then I guess you're not going anywhere at all."

Kohaku lost his color again hearing the beast behind him. Turning quickly kohaku took out his blade aiming for the beast throat. Grabbing the humans wrist Sesshomaru applied pressure causing the human to drop his blade. Kohaku fought to get his wrist free.

"What are you doing!" Rin screamed.

Both males looked to the flushed miko who stood with a package in her hand.

"Put him down." Rin growled.

Sesshomaru complied dropping the human to the ground. Kohaku rubbed his wrist seeing a purple bruise form.

"What are you two doing?" Rin demanded going up to them.

"You Rin. He's a beast. He tried to kill me."

Rin looked at sesshomaru with hard eyes.

"He did. Didn't he?" Rin did a breathy laugh looking down at Kohaku.

Kohaku got up standing behind Rin still rubbing his wrist.

"Here." Rin pushed the bundle towards Kohaku.

"Wait. What?" Kohaku took the package.

"Kohaku leave now." Rin said not taking her eyes away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomarus stoic expression didn't change as he watched Rin try and reason with the human.

"Rin come on we're going together." Kohaku said touching Rins shoulder.

Sesshomaru snarled at Kohaku.

"Kohaku. Just go." Rin said turning to him.

Kohaku looked at Rin in disbelief.

"Please." Rin pleaded.

Kohaku glared at the beast behind her.

"I'll be back." He said and turned on his heel to leave.

Rin watched as Kohaku walked away disappearing in the forest. Taking a breath Rin turned to find Sesshomaru still staring at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." Rin said and went back inside.

"My lord. Shall I go after him?" Jaken squawked.

Sesshomaru looked deeper into the forest finding the human still walking.

"No." He said and walked inside.

"These humans couldn't do anything worse." Jaken mumbled going to find something else to hold him together.

/

Annnd I'm gonna stop there. I know I'm a little confused to...which I'm not liking... But I'll continue because of you guys annd I want to see how this story turns out myself :). So reviews are appreciated thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Chp.11

Disclaimer

You're ok just...

"So Rin. How did last nights dinner go?" Kiara asked while banging out the dust on the curtains that were in the library.

Rin pondered on the night before trying to sum it up.

"Awkward." Rin said going back to her book.

"Awkward?"

"Well what exactly do you talk about when he almost killed your best friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"He almost killed Kohaku." Rin whispered not taking her eyes off the book.

"He what!?" Kiara exclaimed getting down from the ladder that she was on.

Rin closed the book, seeing yesterdays memories coming back to her.

"Rin?" Kiara asked cautiously going up to her friend.

"He almost killed him." Rin said again closing her eyes to stop the tears that were forming.

"Oh my gosh Rin." Kiara went over to her enveloping her in a hug. Rin just accepted the hug keeping her face almost impassive.

"I'm scared Kiara." Rin whispered.

"I'm so scared of him."

Kiara rubbed her back soothing.

"Rin."

Kiara froze as did Rin. Backing away Rin looked to the doorway seeing his lordship standing there.

"Y-yes my lord?" Rin stammered.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said and turned on his heel. Rin nodded and got out of Kiaras hug, following Sesshomaru out the room.

/

They walked for awhile in the garden, no one making any move to talk. Sesshomaru stopped after awhile near the fountain Rin was at before.

"Do you fear me Rin?"

Rin looked at him surprised not knowing why to say.

"Simple answer." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Yes my lord." Rin said not looking at him.

"Why?"

"Why?" Rin said in a breathy laugh.

"You almost killed my friend. You keep me here for so many reasons unknown and-and I barely know you. How can I trust someone I don't know?"

"You trust Kiara."

"I've known Kiara most of my life so of course I trust her." Rin retorted.

"For someone afraid of me you have quite the tongue."

Rin stopped talking and looked at the setting sun trying not to let her emotions show.

"I apologize."

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked meekly not turning away from the sun.

"For making you afraid of me and almost killing your friend."

Rin looked at him confused then smiled.

"I'm sorry. I-i was being rash. And-"

Sesshomaru put up his hand stopping her talking.

"I am the one at fault truthfully. I haven't been completely honest and I wish for you to trust me like a friend."

"A friend?" Rin questioned jokingly.

Sesshomaru looked at her impassively.

"Very well." Rin giggled looking back over at the sun set.

Sesshomaru looked over to it as well noticing how late it was getting.

"Shall we eat?" Sesshomaru extended his arm to Rin.

Rin looked at him and his arm then giggled.

"Of course." Rin smiled taking his arm.

Sesshomaru nodded and led them inside.

/

FINALLY! The plot is picking up this is great! So that means that the story will be picking up as well! YES! I can't wait! Next days chapter will be SO much better I promise. Well...talk to you later. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chp.12

Disclaimer

Loosen up a bit...not that much

Weeks have gone by since the "revolution" of friendship Rin and Sesshomaru had but Rin didn't know what to do with herself now.

"Booored. Boored." Rin chanted turning on the couch.

Hearing the library doors open Rin turned and saw her friend walking in with a basket of cleaning supplies in her hands.

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed jumping up from the couch going to her friend.

"Help me! I'm bored out of my mind." Rin exclaimed.

"What? Tell me you didn't finish all of these books." Kiara said setting down her basket looking over the display in front of her.

Books were littered everywhere all over the floor. From fireplace to staircase books were stacked high.

"Well no." Rin said looking over her mess.

"But I swear I have night vision now." Rin complained.

Kiara huffed and picked up her basket.

"Alright well, you can me clean," kiara said handing her a rag and spray.

"But first you need to clean up your mess."

Rin groaned and took the cleaning supplies from Kiara.

"Oh and Rin. When you clean the west side of the rooms, don't go into the one down the hall."

"Why would I-"

"Just don't." Kiara said and walked out of the room going to the next room.

Rin shrugged her shoulders and turned to her mess. Groaning Rin went to the first stack of books near the couch that she was laying on and began there.

/

Coming out of the room Rin went to the first door she came by to her right and noticed it to be a sun room. Marveling at the light that filtered through, Rin resisted the urge to sit down. Cleaning the windows then the tables, making sure that no sign of dust could be seen. Going through a couple of more rooms, Rin came out of her recent one ,tired. Sliding down the wall behind her, Rin hit the floor. Closing her eyes for a second Rin heard a creak. Looking to the sound Rin noticed a door at the end of the hallway.

'Ignore it .' Rin thought to herself but found herself getting up.

Stopping Rin ,went to turn back around but her feet had different plans and continued to walk her to the forbidden door. Rins hand touched the cool doorknob and that's when Rin got control of herself. Taking her hand off of the knob Rin began to walk away only to be pulled harshly into the room and slammed against the door. Closing her eyes in a daze Rin shook her head trying to get over it but nothing seemed to work. Looking up Rin saw red eyes staring back at her. Rin became frightened instantly.

"No. No. Don't be frightened Rrrin."

Rin gave the person who was pinning her a long look.

"S-sesshomaru?" Rin questioned looking at him.

"Yess. Rin. It's me."

Rin began to relax a bit under his hold.

"That's it." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin looked around the room finding over turned tables and ripped sheets flung everywhere across the room.

"What's going on?"

"Why he hasn't marked you yet I'll never know." Sesshomaru chuckled fingering the side of Rins neck.

"Sesshomaru. What. What are you doing?" Rin questioned cautiously turning her head.

"How can he not jump at every chance he gets?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at Rin.

"Okay Sesshomaru now you're scaring me." Rin confessed trying to get away from him.

"No mate. No. You have no reason to fear me. My entire being is made to make you happy." Sesshomaru said caressing her face.

Rins eyes went wide at the word mate.

"M-mate?" Rin asked.

"Oh my dear. Has he not told you?" Sesshomaru looked Rin in her confused hazel eyes.

"He has not." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I-is that why he asked me to be his mate night after night?" Rin muttered looking away from him.

Sesshomaru tucked his finger under Rins chin and forced her to look up at him.

"It is." Sesshomaru said.

Rin searched his eyes for any lies but found none. Rin and Sesshomaru stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Hearing a creak Rin broke the gaze and look to the window seeing it burst open. Sesshomaru outlined Rins neck which made her shiver in spite of herself.

"So damn tempting." Sesshomaru whispered leaning into Rins neck.

Rin shivered again and turned to him becoming afraid again.

"Shhh." Sesshomaru kissed Rins neck and looked up at her.

"I know you're not ready. I won't do anything that you don't want."

Rin nodded her head finally becoming comfortable with the deep red eyes that Sesshomaru possessed that seemed so different from what Kagura had. They seemed more soft and warm rather then cold and hard. Rin reached up and cupped his cheek. Sesshomaru chuckled leaning into her touch.

"Comfortable dear?"

Rin nodded her head and smiled.

"Good." He said cupping her face too.

Sesshomaru leaned in brushing his lips lightly on hers. Sesshomaru backed away and saw that Rin had her eye half closed. Chuckling Sesshomaru leaned in again and pushed his lips harder on hers beginning to move them in sync. Rin pushed too but Sesshomaru pushed her back pinning her against the door. Sesshomaru became more fierce and hungry. Rin broke away gasping for air but Sesshomaru went down to her neck and began to kiss it. Feeling something sharp Rin gasped. Sesshomaru instantly pulled away feeling himself begin to fight again.

"Bastard." Sesshomaru growled and liked at Rin who had a confused look on her face.

"It's alright dear. His lordship won't let me go any further." Sesshomaru assured.

Sesshomaru pushed away from her clutching his head.

"Leave me alone!"

Rin gasped and hit the door behind her.

"Not you! Not you." Sesshomaru said lol in at Rin.

Rin saw his eyes turn red then gold scaring her.

"Rin. Go." Sesshomaru whispered.

Rin quickly exited the room in a haste, closing the door behind her Rin felt the vibration of an object hit the door behind her. Rin sprinted from the door hearing a roar behind her, trying to find kiara. Opening doors Rin scanned the rooms. Opening the last door in the hall Rin found Kiara on top of a chair trying to reach a vase.

"KIARA!"

Kiara would've fallen if not for her cat demon reflexes. As she fell gracefully to the floor she also caught the vase that was knocked off. Turning to Rin ready to yell at her, her yelling stopped when she saw Rins disheveled look.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Kiara asked setting down the vase on the floor.

Rin would have fell to the floor if Kiara hadn't caught her.

"Rin. What's wrong?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara. What does mate mean?"

Kiara stood with Rin looking at her.

"He told you?"

"You already knew?" Rin asked accusingly.

"Well yeah. Rin it isn't hard for a demon to detect the others mate." Kiara said simply.

"Well. Well what happens now? What. What happens? I only have a year here." Rin asked rushing the questions at him.

"Well Rin. You only have two options you either mate him and you two live haploid ever after." Rin raised an eyebrow at her so Kiara continued on.

"Or. You live up this year and then you leave. You leave him and leave here." Kiara explained.

"What happens if I don't?" Rin asked going over what she said.

"He'll have to answer that." Kiara said walking back over to the vase.

"Kiara. Wait what are you talking about?" Rin said after her.

"No Rin. He has to tell you. I can't. Oh and Rin. No more cleaning for you. You seem to get into trouble." Kiara said picking up the vase.

Rin huffed going out the door. Kiara chuckled and began to clean the vase.

/

Rin stared at Sesshomaru from across the table unable to eat.

"You have questions." Sesshomaru stated.

Rin nodded.

Setting down his glass Sesshomaru motioned for her to go on.

"What happened today?" Rin started not looking away from him.

Sesshomaru sighed finding what he was going to say harder then he thought.

"I lost control of my youki momentarily and when you came by it was hard to get the control back." He summed up.

Rin nodded along seemingly hanging on to his every word.

"Why did he keep saying mate?" Rin said looking straight at him.

Sesshomaru swallowed slightly nervous.

"Because you are my mate."

Sesshomaru looked for a reaction or scream or yell but none came. She sat there quiet and impassive which he found irritating. Rin continued to sit impassively trying to form the next question in her mind.

"You have another question." Sesshomaru stated.

"You know me so well." Rin giggled not looking at him.

"What. What will happen when I leave here in a year. And we are not mates." Rin asked timidly.

"I will die." Sesshomaru said simply.

Rin looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I. Will-"

"No I got that." Rin said heatedly.

"Rin." She looked up at Sesshomaru.

"When I ask you this question you will say no." Sesshomaru stated.

"Sesshomaru no I-"

"You will say no Rin. I will not be responsible for your unhappiness."

Rin didn't say anything.

"Rin. Will you be my mate?"

Rin still didn't say anything the word no barely forming on her lips.

"Rin." Sesshomaru growled.

"No." Rin forced out looking away from him.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and got up from the table.

"Good night Rin."

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Rin said watching him as he left the room.

/

YES! YES! All done. Okay so I have seen little review which is making me nervous. I know people read and don't leave a review (believe me I've done that) but now I see why the authors ask for a review so they see that others are actually enjoying it. So please review for me thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

Chp.13

Disclaimer

And so it begins

Rin roamed the halls trying to hide from Kiara, because she wanted to try out a new makeup thing. Coming across two oak doors, Rin debated whether she wanted to go in or not.

"Ooh. Rin. I found the lipstick I needed."

Leaving the door Rin ran down the hall going into another set of doors. Shutting them hard behind her, Rin took deep breaths. Peeking out she saw Kiara pass on the other side of the hall.

"Rin."

Rin turned surprised and found Sesshomaru sitting at a mahogany desk, scrolls scattered around it.

"Uh hi." Rin said awkwardly looking around the expanse of the office.

"Was there something you needed?"

"A place to hide?" Rin tried.

"Hn." Sesshomaru went back to the scroll he was reading.

Rin smiled and turned back to the door peeking out there. Finding the coast clear Rin breathed a sigh of relief and sat in one of the arm chairs that was near the wall. Sesshomaru tried to ignore her presence but found nearly impossible when he could hear her every breath and brief fidget when she heard a noise. Getting ready to say something Sesshomaru heard the angry steps of someone. Sesshomaru groaned and set down his papers down feeling an on coming headache. Rin looked up at him worried.

"Are you okay?"

The door burst open revealing a beautiful demoness with purple hair that was in a high ponytail and had on a most revealing kimono.

"I'm sorry my lord I tried to stop her."

Rin heard Jaken squawk after the demoness.

"Oh please. I told him that sesshy-kins would want to-"

The demoness stopped and looked over to Rin.

"And what is this Sesshomaru?" The demoness growled prowling up to her.

Rin stood as the demoness came closer.

"I believe you need another grammar lesson because the correct term is WHO is this." Rin said looking the demoness in her black eyes.

"This has a tongue." The demoness commented. "Well we're just going to half to fix that." The demoness's hand began to extend to Rins throat.

"Natsumi." Sesshomaru said.

Natsumi's hand stopped close to Rins throat.

"Yes my lord." Natsumi said sweetly turning to him.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru commanded.

Natsumi looked in Rins directions disgustedly.

"She needs to leave."

Rins eyes narrowed at her as she felt her energy start to surface.

"Rin."

Rin turned to Sesshomaru unclenching her fist.

"Leave."

Rin curtly nodded and went for the door.

"Yeah. Be a good little human and leave."

Rin stopped clenching her fist again.

"Come on Rin."

Rin looked down to Jaken who seemed to have a pleading look in his eyes. Rin nodded and continued on out the door.

/

Rin sighed leaving back against the tree behind her relishing in the summer breeze. Keeping her eyes closed Rin heard footsteps in the grass but ignored them.

"Ahem."

Rin didn't move from her position on the ground.

"Ahem." The voice said more agitated.

"What?" Rin asked not opening her eyes.

She heard the voice huff and plop down beside her.

"Look. I want to apologize about my actions this morning."

Rin sighed and looked over to the demoness.

"Apology accepted." Rin closed her eyes again.

"No really. I'm sorry."

Rin felt the demoness's hand on her own in a type of grip. Looking over at her bewildered Rin went to move her hand but the demoness had a tight grip.

"Really. I'm sorry."

Rin felt herself unable to look away from the deep pool black eyes of the demoness. Making her want to do anything for her.

"Goood." Natsumi smiled letting go of Rins hand.

"Stand human."

Rin felt herself quickly get to get feet and wait for the next command. The demoness chuckled while standing with Rin.

"Here's what you are going todo. You're going to leave this castle. You are going to go far, far away from here and when you think you're far enough. Go farther. You think you can just come in here and expect to be his mate well you have another thing coming human. Now leave." Natsumi commanded.

Rin turned on her heel doing what she was told. Natsumi chuckled and sat down on the grass where the human was sitting before watching her walk.

"So weak." She giggled and closed her eyes.

/

"Riin. Riin." Kiara stepped outside expecting to find her friend behind one the hedges but didn't. Going in deeper to the garden Kiara came across a demoness.

"Oh uh sorry."

Natsumi turned her head abruptly finding a cat demoness looking at her.

"No problem at all. How can I help?" Natsumi smiled.

"I was just wondering if you knew where my friend Rin was."

"Rin? No." The demoness chuckled looking towards the forest still seeing Rins retreating form.

"I haven't." Natsumi turned her head back to Kiara who had a suspicious look on her face.

"Ok. Thank you my lady." Kiara bowed going to find Sesshomaru.

/

Rin tried to stop. Honestly she did. Her feet were killing her and she hadn't stopped to rest in what seemed like hours. Trying to get control of herself again, Rin fought with herself but seemed to be failing. Hearing a growl Rin fought harder. Seeing a wolf emerge from the bushes that surrounded her Rin was able to get her control back. Staggering Rin kept herself from falling over from the soreness in her feet. The demon before Rin started to prowl closer to her. Rins eyes went white and her daggers formed. The wolf growled again and lunged for her. Lifting her arm Rins white energy dagger sliced the wolf in the neck killing it instantly. Getting up from her crouched position Rins daggers disappeared. Standing there for a moment Rin didn't hear the other wolves that were prowling near her until it was too late. A wolf jumped from the bushes biting Rin on the arm and another bit her leg causing her to fall. One other came and pounced on her back making her fall and hit her head hard on an exposed tree root leaving a gash in its wake. Trying to fight them off Rin turned to her back feeling the bites, and scratches mare her body. Rins eyes went white and an energy exploded from her killing the wolves around her. Rin staggered to her feet trying to get her barring but couldn't. Feeling exhausted Rin began to fall to the ground ,the last thing she saw was what.

Using his demon speed Sesshomaru caught Rin before she could fall to the ground. Feeling burns on his hands Sesshomaru watched as Rin was in cased in white light that seemed to be healing her. After the light died down Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her back to the castle.

/

Coming to the front door Sesshomaru saw the demoness standing there fuming.

"What is that doing back here." She seethed pointing at Rin.

Sesshomaru ignored her and continued to walk into the castle.

"SESSHOMARU! You-you can't bring that thing in here!" Natsumi fumed going after him.

Sesshomaru stopped feeling his youki rising.

"Kiara." He called out to the cat demoness.

Kiara came bounding down the stairs.

"Yes my lor- oh my gosh RIN!" She exclaimed coming in front of daiyouki.

"Take her to my quarters." Sesshomaru said handing Rin off to her.

"Your quarters my lord?" Kiara asked in question.

Sesshomaru looked at her impassively. Kiara nodded and used her demon speed to put Rin where she was supposed to be. Sesshomaru took a breath trying to calm himself down before he dealt with the demoness behind him.

"Sesshomaru." Natsumi said impatiently.

Sesshomaru turned to her with cold eyes.

"Leave. Leave now before I kill you."

"Wh-what you can't do that." Natsumi said disbelieving.

"It's either that or I tell your father of ALL of your little escapades with other demons."

"You being one of them." Natsumi said matter of factly.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Leave." He snarled turning his back to her.

"I call your bluff." She called after him.

"Jaken."

Jaken stumbled in over himself.

"Y-yes my lord." Jaken stammered.

"Have a letter written to natsumis father on everything."

"E-everything my lord?"

"You wouldn't." Natsumi stepped to him.

"Try me."

Natsumi looked at him disbelieving then beans enraged.

"No! No! I'm supposed to be your mate not that that-"

"One wrong word and you die." Sesshomaru snarled.

Natsumi stopped talking. Smirking natsumi went to the door readying to leave.

"You know. I've always came for you. But now I'll let you come for me. You'll never find me in your human."

Sesshomaru was at her neck in an instant.

"That's the point." He snarled and threw her out the castle Jaken closing the door on her.

/

Wow...these people seem to have a thing against necks don't ya think? Well that's all for now. Yes I must stop it here either wise...I run out of the time of when I was supposed to update then my schedule is thrown WAY off. XD till next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Chp.14

Disclaimer

Do-do what?

"Rin. Hey Rin come on wake up."

Rin rolled her head from side to side in a 'no' manner but the person shaking her seemed persistent in waking her up.

"Rin come on. I know you're awake I can hear your breathing."

Rin sighed and turned her head to the person shaking her. Her eyes widen as she took in the appearance of what she thought her lost friend.

"Kiara!" Rin launched herself on to her friend in a bear hug.

"Ack. Rin choking."

"Oh sorry." Rin backed away shyly.

"But when did you get here? It's been forever! Wait till Kana sees you!" Rin gushed excitedly rattling on and on.

"Wait Rin. Rin. What are you talking about?" Kiara stopped her.

Rins smile faltered a little.

"What do you mean? You've been gone for like 4 years Kia."

"Kia." Kiara remembered the nickname from there childhood.

'Oh no.' Kiara thought and looked up to Rin in a haste grabbing both sides of her face in her hands.

"Kiara what are you do-"

"Sh. Rin what is the last thing you remember?"

"Umm." Rin thought for a second then her complex became ghostly white.

"Wolves."

Kiara took her hands away from her friends face as she became frantic.

"Kiara why do I remember wolves! Where's Kana is Kana okay?"

"Rin. Do you even remember Kana being there?" Kiara asked cautiously.

"What kind of question is that! Of course I do. I-I remembered white and-"

Just then the doors opened revealing Sesshomaru.

"Oh." Rin whispered feeling memories come back to her. Rin feel back onto the pillow in exhaustion.

Kiara sighed and tucked the covers up to Rins chin.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked going up to Kiara.

"Momentary memory relapse." Kiara explained getting up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Why?"

"Uh. Well when she self heals herself her mind seems to break off the painful parts so it doesn't have to live through it again. And sometimes that means forgetting the people." Kiara explained sadly.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"Would you like me to move her to her quarters my lord?"

"No. You are dismissed."

Kiara hesitated for second but nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru circled the bed and sat in the chair that Kiara had sat in.

/

Rin groaned as she peeled her eyes open. Looking around Rin took in her unfamiliar surroundings and shot up into a sitting position but immediately regretted it. A headache pounded into her head making her vision go hazy for a while.

"Why did you do it?"

Rin looked to her right and saw Sesshomaru standing at the patio looking out the window.

"Do what?" Rin mumbled rubbing the side of her head.

"Why did you leave?"

Rin stopped her rubbing trying to remember why she had left.

"She told me to." Rin summed up.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru turned to her.

"She. She looked me in the eyes and told me to leave and I couldn't do anything." Rin explained feeling as if she had gone mad.

"Why did you look her in the eye? You do know you don't look a snake demon in the eye."

"Well now I know for next time." Rin muttered getting up from the bed. Getting to her feet Rin tried to walk but began to fall forward. Sesshomaru was there in an instant holding her up by her mid section. Stumbling into him Rin leaned on hi for supprt. Sesshomaru walked her carefully back to the bed setting her back down.

"Sorry." Rin said sheepishly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat down in the chair.

Rin closed her eyes for a bit but couldn't fall asleep.

"Why didn't you mate with her?" She asked unexpectedly.

Sesshomaru eyes widen a fraction surprised by the question.

"Sorry if I'm over stepping but. Wouldn't it get you out of the situation you're in now?" Rin asked liking at him.

Sesshomaru still looked at her bewildered but answered.

"It would."

Rin hopped into a sitting position.

"Then where is she?! Come on we have to go find her and-"

"Why are so interested in my mating now?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"Because." Rin said silently liking at her hands.

"You can't die."

"Fate does what it wants." Sesshomaru said simply leaning into the chair.

"No! It's not fair!" Rin said angrily.

"No wait...fate doesn't do what it wants you do." Rin said looking at him.

"Apparently I'm your mate. Fate is obviously giving you a way out so why won't you take it!?" Rin said exasperated.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her declaration. 'It was true, why wasn't he taking what fate had offered him?' He thought to himself.

"Because I will not be responsible for your unhappiness for the rest of your days. And since you will share my life span, it will be a long time of hatred for one person."

Rin became silent not knowing how to answer.

"Then. What. What are we going to do?" Rin whispered looking back at her hands.

Sesshomaru sighed hating his answer to her question.

"Here's what YOU are going todo. You will leave here-"

Rin looked up at him bewildered and started to say something but he stopped her.

"You will leave here now. I release you from here."

"Wh-what?" Rin asked on the verge of tears.

"You're free." Sesshomaru got up from bus chair and went for the door.

"So that's it!" Rin yelled getting up to face him.

"You're just going to let me go! And for what!" Rin screamed becoming light headed. Swaying a bit Rin hung onto the chair next to her.

"You are in no condition to argue." Sesshomaru reprimanded going back over to her.

"Don't touch me." Rin said backing away from him.

Sesshomaru sighed and went for her again this time successfully grabbing her. Rin began to fight against him, beating against his chest until the fight turned into sobs and very weak hits on his chest. Sesshomaru set her down and went to leave.

"Please don't go." Rin whispered as she saw him leave.

Sesshomaru complied and went back to Rins side ad sat down in the chair that he occupied before.

"Please don't make me go."

Sesshomaru moved hair out of Rins face.

"Rin it seems that I have helped you all I can. Now you need to go back to your sister."

"Yes but who's going to help you?" Rin latched onto his hand.

"No one." Sesshomaru said taking his hand back.

"But I can."

"But you won't."

"Then-then why come for me at all?" Rin asked fury beginning to burn in her again.

"I had to know that you were at least safe before I let you leave."

"So you've planning this for awhile?" Rin laughed bitterly turning on her back.

"Then why ask night after night?" Rin asked turning back to him.

"The first time was truly to see where we were, but after that it became an impulse. I had to know if you would change your mind at all."

"I did. Sesshomaru I did." Rin insisted.

"No. What you feel isn't what it's supposed to be. It's guilt."

Rin looked down ashamed.

"But I do."

"Sleep Rin." Sesshomaru got up from bus chair and went for the door again.

"I don't want to and find that all of this was a fantasy. That I was hit to hard on the head and passed out." Rin said solemnly.

"I can fix that." Sesshomaru promised opening the door. "But you have to sleep."

"Will. Will you at least have one more dinner with me? Just one more night." Rin pleaded looking at him.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru nodded and left the room.

Rin fell back on the bed feeling tears cloud her eyes.

/

I would end it here...naah.

/

Opening her eyes Rin squinted against the suns exposing rays. Looking around she remembered where she was before and became forlorn. Deciding not to stay there until night time Rin got up from the bed and redid it then left the room. Coming into the hallway Rin noticed how the sun seemed to light up everything around her while she felt like everything inside her was more then gray. Coming across a door Rin noticed that it was her room. Going in Rin saw Kiara there already sitting on the bed. Kiara opened her arms and Rin ran into them letting go of the sobs she had been holding in last night.

"He wants me leave. Kiara I can't. I can't leave him like this." Rin sobbed.

Kiara tried to comfort Rin in any way she could.

"Shh. Shh. It won't be all that bad. You'll be able to see your sister again."

Rin sniffled and looked at Kiara.

"I know. And I know I should be happy but-but I feel s-so empty." Rin hiccuped on a few words.

"I know. But imagine how he feels. He's giving up his one and only chance of happiness for yours." Kiara explained.

"Will you just throw back in his face by not going back?"

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It hurts so much."

"I know. I know." Kiara soothed petting her hair.

After awhile Kiara noticed how late it was getting and remembered that she had to get Rin ready.

"Okay well Rin. We have to get you ready for your last waltz."

Rin laughed and peeled herself away from Kiara wiping her eyes.

"Such a romantic."

"You know me to well." Kiara said getting up and going over to her vanity.

"Now how do you feel about red?"

Rin groaned and fell back on the bed covering her face with her hands.

/

Yeah there I shall stop. (Not to alarm anyone) but this story is coming to a close and the next story (the one from chp.8) will be up next week Friday. Do I hear excitement?


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chp.15**_

_**Disclaimer **_

_**One last dance? **_

"Annd there. All done Rin you can look at yourself now." Kiara said happily putting in the last curl into Rins intricate bun.

Rin fluttered her eyes open and met with a beauty that she sure it wasn't her. Her eyes were lined with black and her lips were red and plump.

"Oh my kami." Rin breathed fingering the dangling gold earrings that adorned her ears. Trailing her gaze down she saw the beautiful yellow dress that Kiara picked out for her, something about showing off curves. Rin mused straightening up. Raising her hand to scratch her head Rin felt a light slap that stung her hand.

"No no no. You will not ruin my masterpiece otherwise there will be hell to pay." Kiara said seriously.

"But it itches." Rin whimed looking at her friend who was behind her.

"Nope. You shall suck it up." Kiara reprimanded crossing her arms.

Rin smiled at her friend sadly and pulled in for a hug.

"Im going to miss you." Rin whispered sadly.

Kiara sighed and returned the hug wholeheartedly.

"Im going to miss you too." Kiara said. Hearing a sniffle Kiara pulled away and saw that Rin was close to crying.

"Hey. Hey. No crying" kiara scolded playfully wiping away the tears in Rins eyes.

"Youll ruin your makeup."

Rin felt a smile crack onto her face in happiness.

"Love to see where your priorities are." Rin laughed.

Hearing a ding Rin looked to the clock.

"This is it." Rin breathed.

"This is it." Kiara nodded leading Rin out of the room. Pushing her out into the hall Kiara followed and closed the door softly.

"Dont be a stranger." Kiara said clutching Rins shoulder.

"You got it." Rin smiled nodding her head.

Kiara smiled and walked away leaving Rin standing alone at the entrance of the staircase. Taking a deep breath Rin started her descent down the long staircase. Taking her time Rin began to contemplate whether to turn back or not and lock herself in her room and refuse to leave. However Rin felt herself still walking to her end. Her deviously handsome end. Coming down the last flight of steps Rin saw Sesshomaru down at the end looking up her. Reaching the last step Rin ducked her head from his gaze and blushed. Tucking his finger under her chin Sesshomaru directed her gaze up to him. Rin looked up timidly at him. Reaching up Sesshomaru picked out one of the bobby pins that kept Rins buns in place. To focused Rin didn't know what he was doing until she felt pressure on head released and her hair fall down around her. Reaching her hand up in surprise.

"Sesshomaru! Kiara will raise hell." Rin joked as Sesshomaru took her hand away from her head.

"You should smile more." Sesshomaru commented.

Rin looked down and blushed again.

"S-shall we eat?" Rin asked pulling her hand out of his grasp.

Surprised by her reaction Sesshomaru only nodded and extended his arm to her. Giggling Rin took it as they began to walk to where she thought was the dining room but turned out to be a ballroom instead. Stepping in Rin observed the vast space and noticed a dining pushed off to the side of the wall. Walking in further Rin sat near Sesshomaru on his right.

"Thank you." Rin smiled sitting down in the seat Sesshomaru pulled out for her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru went around her seat and sat down next to her.

Rin giggled facing the food in front of her. Picking up her spoon Rin began to eat the soup in front of her. Sesshomaru only watched as he watched her eat. Rin stopped eating after a while because apparently thinking about what would come after this night didn't make for a good appetite.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Oh uh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Rin." Sesshomaru pressed.

Rin quickly shook her head trying to think of a topic that could distract her.

"Hey. You haven't really told me about your family."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her direction of of conversation but decided to play along.

"Not much to tell." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh come on. You have to tell me something." Rin pressed placing her hand on Sesshomarus outstretched one.

Sesshomaru sighed setting down his glass and compiling to her wish. Starting with when he was 5, Sesshomaru told. Rin everything he wanted her to know. Leaving out of course his dark military past when he left his fathers kingdom. Rin somehow seemed to be hanging onto his every word.

"So what happened to your brother?" Rin asked curiously leaning on her hand, with her other hand still on his. Sesshomaru turned his so that his palm was facing up holding onto Rins wrist.

"I dont know." He answered honestly. Tracing the vein on the inside of Rins wrist.

"Oh." Rin said meekly straightening up.

A moment of silence helped Rin to hear soft music playing in the background.

"Dance with me." Rin smiled standing up.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and nodded. Getting up Sesshomaru led her away from the table by her hand and into the middle of the dance floor. Placing his hand on her waist as she placed her hand on his arm since she was to short to reach his elbow. As they got comfortable, Sesshomaru pulled Rin closer to him. Rin gasped as she was pulled forward to Sesshomaru. Looking up in surprise Rin was met with his heated molten golden eyes. Sesshomaru began to move them in sync with each other across the ballroom. Not noticing that they had begun to move Rin rested her head on Sesshomarus chest in comfort feeling the lull of the music. Feeling Sesshomaru stop Rin looked up surprised.

"Why did you stop?"

"I can't very well dance by myself while my partner falls asleep." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Oh. Sorry." Rin blushed looking down.

"Come with me." Rin felt herself being pulled by the hand towards the balcony. As Sesshomaru opened the doors Rin felt a blast of cool night air go past her, immediately waking her up. Swinging Rin in front of him Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist making her look out the garden. Surveying the land in front of her Rin gazed at it in envy.

"How can something look so beautiful when i feel so..." Rin didn't finish when she felt Sesshomaru tense up behind her.

"Im sorry." She whispered turning in his arms so that she was facing him. As she looked up she saw his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin said cautiously moving aside some of the hair in his face.

Grabbing her hand fast, rin gasped.

"Please dont make me leave." Rin pleaded clutching her hand in his.

"At. At least give me some way to come back. W-when my sister and i run away from that place." Rin continued when sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Please." Rin breathed out resting her head on his chest once again.

Sesshomaru laid his head on Rins tightening his hold on her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru went into his pocket fingering a circular object that was in there.

"Yes?"

Taking it out Sesshomaru palmed it so that Rin could see it.

"S-sesshomaru. Its beautiful." Rin said looking down at the ring between them.

"It is yours."

"What?" Rin looked at Sesshomaru and saw cold hard seriousness lurking in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru. No this. This is too much." Rin said looking back down at the purple diamond ring that was somehow in cased in a gold band that adorned a vine like style.

"It is your Rin. When you and your sister are safe you can come right back to me."

Rin smiled although tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Promise ring?" Rin joked looking up him.

Sesshomaru took Rins hand and slipped the ring on left ring finger.

"Promise ring." Sesshomaru said setting down her hand to the side. Rin beamed up at him while he was trying to fight himself in locking her up somewhere and not letting her leave.

'No. Stop it.' Sesshomaru chided to himself.

Looking past Rin Sesshomaru saw the sun peeking up from the sky. Turning to where he was looking Rin found her time up. Rin turned her head quickly from the sun wishing for it to not be true but knew it was. Slowly Sesshomaru took her hand and led her back inside. Pacing her room and the library Rin found herself looking at set of familiar doors.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked curiously but was stilled pulled into the room by him. Surveying the once dirtied room, Rin found it to be clean and everything stood up right. From the tables to the enormous bed she had not noticed was there before. Sesshomaru dragged her past all of it and into a secret room that was off to the left of the his dresser. Following him Rin ducked inside and found a mini library in there.

"Wow." Rin breathed looking around the room. However Sesshomaru still didn't stop there and led her to the middle of the room where a black covered mirror hung on the wall. Rin felt the pressure of her time to go come fast.

"Please." Rin whimpered tugging on her hand.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her not able to take all the pain that was in her eyes.

"If there was any other way. You know i would take it." Sesshomaru said squeezing her hand. Rin stopped pulling away from him and walked up to the mirror.

"Alright." She breathed out looking at the vast space of nothing in font of her.

"What do I do?" Sesshomaru went up behind her and guided her hand up onto the cool glass.

"Just say who you want to see" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear. Rin shivered and tried to think about the demon behind but of her sister, her sweet loving sister. Feeling her hand be removed from the glass Rin opened her eyes in anticipation. Watching smoke swirl within the glass Rin held her breath. Turning to Sesshomaru Rin put her face un his chest one last time breathing in his outdoor scent. At first Rin heard nothing, then a sharp scream filled the air. Quickly Rin looked up to see her sister on the ground in agony and kagura was standing over her back in her own form. It took Rin a minute to process what she seeing until she felt herself snap.

"NO!" rin screamed getting out of sesshomaru's arms and running to the glass. Sesshomaru quickly caught her around the waist stopping her from smashing the glass.

"NO! THATS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! NOT HER! ME!" Rin cried fighting against Sesshomarus grip.

"You're not going back there." Sesshomaru snarled not liking of looks of the demoness he was seeing.

"What?! No! No, Sesshomaru i have too! I cant. She cant." Rin stumbled feeling her energy draining out of her.

"Its supposed to be me." Rin said sinking down to the ground covering her face.

"No." Sesshomaru said going down with her.

"Please Sesshomaru. Shes the only family i have left."

'But what about me?' Sesshomaru wanted to say but held his tongue.

"Very well. But you will get your sister and come straight back to this mirror understand?"

Rin nodded and stood up wiping her face. Climbing up the fre steps that was in front of her, Rin turned to Sesshaomru.

"Ill be back. Promise." Rin said and walked through the mirror leaving Sesshomaru to watch after her.

/

Just as Rin stepped through the mirror she saw Kaguras hand lift up. Going into action Rin flung herself in front of her sister taking the hard blow that made her fall to the ground. Groaning Rin got up into a crouched position.

"Rin?"

Forgetting her own pain, Rin looked to her sister, who had a sw I'll len eye and lip.

"I must be dying." Kana rasped bitterly.

"No. No Kana. It is really me." Rin assured placing Kanas head in her lap. Hovering her hand over kana, Rin healed most of Kannas injuries mostly draining herself. She watched as kanas eyes opened and fo fr I'm confusion to reliazation.

"Rin?"

Rin nodded her head enthusiastically sniffing a little. Kana got up from her position and pulled Rin in for a bear hug.

"I missed you." Kana whispered.

"I missed you too." Rin smiled returning the hug.

"Youre supposed to be dead."

Both Kana and Rin turned to see a shocked Kagura standing in front of them. Rin noticed a look in her eyes that got her worried.

"Okay kana. I need you to go through that mirror." Rin pointed to the mirror behind them.

"What? Wait Rin what about you?" Kana said standing up with Rin.

"I'll be fine. Just do as i said." Rin said standing between Kana and Kagura who had a crazed look in her eyes. Kana looked between her sister and the monster in front of them.

"Okay." Kiara whispered and went for the mirror quickly going into it. Just as she stepped in Kagura lunged for her but Rin blocked her with her body and shot out a ball of energy from her chest. As kagura went down Rin went to go inside the mirror nut kagura grabbed Rins foot and took her down making Rin fall flat on her face with a grunt. Kagura straddled Rin from behind pressing all of her weight onto her.

"Once i'm done with you ill go right for your sister."

That made Rin go into a frenzy shooting out her hand Rin shot out and energy blast breaking the mirror in front of her while flipping herself so that Kagura fell off of her. Standing to her feet rin looked down seeat kagura in disgust.

"You will not." Kagura only smiled and got up from the floor and wiped some of the blood from her mouth.

"So now you fight back?"

Rin felt adrenaline course through her. Standing tall Rin wasn't ready for the kick that Kagura did to her abdomen that made her fly back into walls behind her and land into a room. Groaning Rin felt dizzy and sore as kagura walked up to her.

"Aww that it? I thought you were going to be more of a challenge." Kagura pouted. Surveying her kagura found a certain ring on Rins finger.

"My. My. My. And how did little humy get this?" Kagura said bending down to Rins level.

"Did you sleep with him darling?" Kagura asked trying to get the ring off. Only there was slight problem. The ring wouldn't budge.

"Take this off." Kagura demanded flinging Rins hand back to her. Feeling to tired rin didnt move from her spot in the debris underneath her.

"Very well." Kagura got up from rin.

"If you wont do it. I will." Kagura came back to Rins vision showing a large knife to her. Rin eyes widen but she felt helpless to move. Kagura got closer and Rin saw sick pride behind Kaguras eyes. Kagura bent down in front of her placing the sharp edge on Rins finger. Rin bit her lip trying harder to get her body to move but it wouldn't budge due to cracked ribs. Kagura smiled as she swung the blade up then down onto rins finger causing it fall off and Rin scream in pain. Rin went limo for a minute in pain but regained consciousness as she heard kagura laugh. Kagura licked up the dismantled finger and pulled the ring clean off. Examining it Kagura smiled and tried to slip it in her finger but it only fit onto her pinky, but even that was tight fit.

"You never deserved anything like this anyway human." Kagura scoffed examining the bloody ring that adorned her finger. Rins eyes turned white as she looked at kagura with burning hatred. Feeling the ring begin to squeeze around her pinky Kagura grimaced in pain and tried to take it off. The more she struggled the more it squeezed almost taking off her pinky but instead she was encased in a white glow and then she was gone. Feeling exhausted Rin fell back on to the debris trying to catch what little breath she had. Remembering her promise Rin peeled her eyes open and looked to the mirror next to her. Rin pulled herself towards it and stopped when she was close enough to touch the cool glass. Placing her fingertips on it Rin thought about Sesshomaru and where he was. Not being able to lift her head up Rin felt herself begin to ease into the glass.

/

Watching the glas begin to change Sesshomaru was near it in a second watching as Rins battered form slide out. Carefully Sesshomaru took Rins body and held her up. Rin hissed in pain at the pressure on her ribs and felt her breathing become more ragged. Rin looked up at him and smiled.

"Sesshomaru."

"Dont talk." Sesshomaru said taking one of her hands. Feeling nothing there Sesshaomru looked down and found one of her fingers missing. Rin looked up as well and chuckled.

"It wouldn't come off." Rin laud back down in pain.

Sesshomaru watched in helplessness as Rin began to die.

"Sesshomaru." rin breathed out looking at him.

"I love you." She whispered and her head lulled back in Sesshomarus arms.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said shaking her, but rin didnt respond.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said louder. Just then the doors burst open revealing kiara, kana and jaken there shock stricken on there face.

"Rin." Kana sobbed going for her sister but sesshomaru growled which made her back off. The entire group mourned for what seemed like hours not noticing the white glow that encased rin. Hearing a faint heartbeat Sesshaomru looked at Rin and saw that her cuts and bruises were gone and her ribs were fixed. Just then Rin opened her eyes and sesshomaru found the hazel orbs he loved so much.

"Rin." Sesshomaru breathed out and kissed her. At first she was tense but after a while she relaxed against him. As he broke apart from her, Sesshomaru looked for anything that he could he say but she beat him to it.

"Who are you?"

/

Aaaaaaaand FIN! Yes! Phew! Wow that was ALOT. But hey. Totally worth it. But oh my gosh i would seriously love to thank the people who followed, and favorited and reviewed you guys REALLY kept me going when i didnt want too. Just thank you soooo much. Love you lots. 3. Okay well as you can see that is it. I shall tell you another story friday as promised. Until next time ;)


End file.
